BAKUMATSU
by WingzemonX
Summary: Ésta es aquella a la que llaman la "Era de la Confusión", la era que fue escrita en la historia con la sangre de los valientes. La última era del sámurai, la Era del Bakumatsu...
1. Prólogo “Kurofunes Los Barcos Negros”

BAKUMATSU**  
Por  
Wing Beelezemon**

** Prólogo_  
"Kurofunes; Los Barcos Negros"_**

**_Julio, 6º año de Kaei (1853)  
Ciudad de Edo_**

**E**l día comenzó con el aire cubierto con una niebla blanquizca y ligera al tiempo que el sol empezaba a aparecer. No era la gran cosa considerando las neblinas gruesas que llegaban ocasionalmente desde las aguas, provocando que los ojos de los andantes no pudieran ver mucho más haya de sus narices. El aire salado del mar golpeaba con delicadeza las construcciones de la bahía prácticamente comenzando a despertar. La brisa era muy leve, tanto que de seguro ni el más efectivo velero podría surcar las aguas del todo bien ese día.

Un joven pescador se había levantado demasiado temprano esa ocasión. No era habitual salir con niebla ya que a veces resultaba peligroso. Sin embargo, él consideró que la niebla no era tan espesa como para detener su labor. Tenía la esperanza de atrapar algo fresco antes de que terminara la hora del conejo, y llevarlo al mercado más tarde. Su esposa de seguro ya se había levantado; dormía cuando él se fue. Estaba embarazada de su primer hijo y en el transcurso del embarazo se había puesto algo delicada de salud con frecuencia; eso provocaba que deseara regresar rápido a su hogar. Había pescado prácticamente toda su vida, desde que su padre lo llevaba, y su padre lo llevó a él, y su padre a él, y así había sido por generación y generación, posiblemente remontado hasta los inicios del llamado Periodo Edo, aproximadamente doscientos cincuenta años atrás.

¿Qué había pasado en Japón durante todo ese tiempo? En realidad prácticamente nada, y los líderes verdaderos del gobierno se habían encargado de eso muy bien. El Shogunato, encargado de los asuntos militares y políticos del país, había estado controlado durante esos dos siglos y medio por un linaje familiar que era conocido por todo Japón e incluso se había escuchado en el exterior: La familia Tokugawa. Los Tokugawa habían controlado el país durante todo este tiempo, ejerciendo con fuerza su régimen de aislamiento. Bajo su bandera, la presencia extranjera en el país se encontraba extremadamente limitada. Los Tokugawa restringían la presencia de los foráneos en sus tierras, protegiendo rigurosamente su influencia en el pueblo.

Ese pescador en su bote, así como la gran mayoría del pueblo de Japón, mirando hacía los años que habían pasado de su régimen creían que esa situación no cambiaría nunca; ese pescador pensaba que viviría por siempre pescando, su hijo lo haría y el hijo de su hijo lo haría. Lo que desconocía ese joven, y todos los habitantes de Edo junto con él, era que ese día toda su vida iba a cambiar…

El chico volvía de nuevo a su bote después de haberse sumergido. Había aprendido a moverse mejor en el agua que en la tierra, y eso le era muy beneficioso para su trabajo. Colocó en el bote sus presas y las admiró sonriente por un largo rato; estaba muy conforme con lo que había logrado.

De pronto, su visión divisó algo a lo lejos, algo que sobresalía. Entre todo el vapor blanco que cubría las lejanías, se comenzó a ver una sombra oscura y andante. El muchacho miró extrañado esa sombra, que más que eso parecía ser parte de la propia niebla. La sombra se elevaba a lo alto como una larga torre, una torre que poco a poco parecía caminar hacía él. La torre dentro de pronto fue acompañada por otra, y luego por dos más para hacerse cuatro. Ya en este entonces eran claro lo que veía: cuatro columnas de humo completamente negro.

- ¿Qué es eso…? – Pronunció en voz baja, intentando asimilar la imagen ante él.

Pero no era el único impresionado por tal aparición en medio del mar. En el puerto, la gente comenzaba a reunirse, atraídos por las siluetas andantes que se aproximaban con paso lento hacía ellos. Se escuchaba entre el tumulto los murmullos silenciosos, y en sus vistas se miraba el miedo...

Un jinete se abría paso a toda velocidad por las calles de Edo, provocando que todas las personas en su camino se hicieran a un lado para dejarle el camino libre, casi involuntariamente.

- ¡Abran paso!, ¡A un lado! – Gritaba con energía el hombre fornido y grueso que cabalgaba su veloz caballo castaño oscuro en dirección al centro más importante de Edo y de todo Japón; la gran fortaleza impenetrable del Castillo de Edo, recinto del gran Shogun Tokugawa.

El jinete llevaba de inmediato la noticia al Palacio, aunque lo más seguro era que ese lugar ya hubieran podido divisar a los lejos las mismas columnas de humo negro a través de la neblina. Todo Edo para ese entonces ya debería de al menos haber escuchado el eco de lo acontecido; es posible que la ciudad se sumiera en el caos dentro de poco si no actuaban rápido.

La gran puerta este del palacio se abrió para dejarle el campo libre al mensajero, que en cuanto penetró en los jardines bajó de su caballo y se dirigió a pie a su verdadero destino. Incluso en el lugar más poderoso y fuerte del Japón ya se percibía la tensión causada por la propia conmoción de la ciudad.

El mensajero de pechera roja y largo saco oscuro sobre sus hombros y peinado al estilo samurai con algunas partes de la cabeza rasurada, se hizo anunciar con respeto y espero paciente en el pasillo a que se le autorizara pasar. Los sirvientes deslizaron la puerta con delicadeza sin mirar al interior de la habitación. El mensajero entró al cuarto manteniéndose de rodillas y con la cabeza lo más posible cerca del suelo. Se aproximó hacía el centro sin cambiar su postura, y una vez colocado en ese sitio, tocó su frente con el suelo colocando sus manos delante de ella.

- Su Alteza… - Exclamó con la voz entrecortada el recién llegado.

En el lado opuesto de la habitación, hacía donde el mensajero apuntaba su cabeza, se encontraba una larga cortina oscura, detrás de la cual se ocultaba la silueta de una persona, sentada en una superficie más elevada que el suelo en el que estaba inclinado el mensajero. El hombre era de edad adulta, cabello oscuro, con un traje fino de color negro y un sobrero largo del mismo color. Delante de la cortina había otro hombre con la parte superior de la cabeza rapada, con cabello a los lados y hacía atrás de color negro.

- Su alteza… - Repitió de nuevo el recién llegado, intentando comunicar lo sucedido con su cabeza apuntando en dirección a aquel que estaba del otro lado de la cortina.

La preocupación y la agitación se hacia notar de inmediato en su voz. A simple vista se notaba que no le era posible articular correctamente las palabras, o intentaba hallar la manera correcta de transmitirlas. Inconscientemente el mensajero alzó ligeramente la mirada, no muy separa del suelo, pero lo suficiente para que en la periferia de su vista se encontrara la cortina del fondo.

- En la Bahía… en la Bahía de la ciudad…

La expresión de ambos hombres se mutó de golpe, mientras el mensajero les informaba a duras penas aquella aterradora imagen que se había posado justo frente a la ciudad a una hora tan temprana de la mañana…

Los tres navíos de guerra eran completamente negros y enormes, más grande que cualquier embarcación que Japón hubiera visto. Cada uno tenía una larga y alta chimenea de la que había surgido una larga columna de humo oscuro a su llegada, lo cual había anunciado su presencia desde antes de los barcos fueran visibles. Pero ahora los barcos permanecían quietos, y la columna de humo se había esfumado. Los buques se quedaron ahí en el agua, totalmente quietos por largo rato, como vigilando desde su posición la tierra a lo lejos.

Estos eran cuatro poderosos navíos de guerra que ondeaban en sus mástiles la bandera resplandeciente de franjas rojas y blancas, el cuadro azul en la esquina superior izquierda y treinta y un estrellas blancas exactamente. Los cuatro bajo el mando de un sólo hombre, aquel hombre que viaja en aquella que tiene grabado en su casco el nombre de _Mississippi_.

Sentado en el escritorio de su camarote privado, ese hombre estaba tranquilo, leyendo un pequeño libro cuyas páginas eran alumbradas por la luz de una vela, y por la escasa luz matutina que apenas comenzaba a asomarse. El hombre era de apariencia madura, posiblemente ya en los cincuenta o posiblemente sesenta años, de cabello castaño oscuro, con patillas ligeramente pobladas y cejas delgadas, de rostro blanco con algunas arrugas, ojos pequeños y oscuros, y una boca que conformaba una larga y aguda mueca. Vestía un traje de color azul oscuro, hombreras y botones dorados, y guantes blancos en ambas manos. Había estado en ese lugar desde la media noche, simplemente aguardando. Sintió que los barcos se detuvieron hace algún tiempo, y sólo esperaba que vinieran a avisarle lo que había estado esperando.

Como si su sólo pensamiento pudiera hacer ese deseo realidad, alguien de pronto llama a la puerta del camarote y luego ésta se abre. La persona del otro lado es un chico, joven, vistiendo un uniforme militar también oscuro, pero menos decorado que el del hombre en el escritorio. El joven se para con firmeza frente al escritorio y saluda al hombre a la forma militar de occidente, con su mano recta en su frente.

- Commodore Perry, we have seen land already. _Comodoro Perry, ya hemos divisado tierra._ – Exclamó con firmeza el recién llegado.

El militar de al parecer más alto rango que el chico, no volteó a verlo mientras él pronunciaba esas palabras. Unos segundos después de haber recibido tal noticia, cerró con delicadeza el libro que leía y se puso de pie; el mensajero permaneció y seguía aún en la misma posición frente al escritorio, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Caminó hacía la ventana del camarote y asomó sus ojos por él, Entre toda la espesa niebla y la oscuridad de la madrugada, comenzaba a divisarse la orilla cercana, que poco a poco era alumbrada por el Sol…

- Well… _Bien…_. – Exclamó el hombre con seriedad mientras admiraba el exterior. – So, this is the Land of the Rising Sun… _Así que ésta es la Tierra del Sol Naciente…_

Un brillo de satisfacción se divisaba en sus ojos, aunque su mueca no cambiaba en lo más mínimo su forma.

- ¡¿Naves extranjeras en la Bahía?! – Exclamó con energía el hombre sentado frente a la cortina, con sus ojos prácticamente llenos de miedo. – ¡¿Justo frente a la ciudad?!

¿Naves de extranjeros ubicados frente a la Bahía de la Gran Ciudad de Edo? ¿Cómo podría ser esto posible? Lo que por tantos tiempo el Shogunato temió al fin se hizo realidad: los occidentales llegaban ante su ciudad, con su poderoso poder militar, como no hace muchos años habían llegado a China…

El hombre oculto detrás de la cortina palideció de golpe en cuanto escuchó esas palabras pronunciadas por el mensajero. La sola imagen de lo que un evento como ese podría desencadenar llenó su rostro de horror, y le arrebató la fuerza a todo su cuerpo. Su vista se perdió, sus manos temblaron y su cuerpo casi se desvanecía en el suelo… Su país se convertiría en otra China, controlada por los occidentales, manejada por ellos y envenenada por ellos…

- Por fin ha ocurrido…- Pronunció en voz baja el hombre mayor, segundos antes de caer de golpe al suelo como si nada.

- ¡Su alteza! – Se sobresaltó tanto la persona de más rango como el mensajero al ver caer a ese ser tan importante para el Japón.

El hombre mayor había caído inconsciente, y con ello la barrera que su familia había puesto alrededor del Japón durante más de dos siglos…

**--**

_En julio del 6º año del Periodo Kaei, aconteció un momento que sería recordado por las gentes del Japón durante muchos años. Durante ese verano, una flota conformada por cuatro navíos de guerra bajo la bandera del recién formado país de Estados Unidos, apareció en la Bahía de la ciudad de Edo, justo frente a las puertas de la gran ciudad del Shogun Tokugawa. La flota era dirigida por el Comodoro Mathew C. Perry de la Naval Americana, y su misión era lograr lo que por doscientos cincuenta años la familia Tokugawa había hecho imposible: la apertura del Japón al comercio con el exterior._

_La presencia de esta flota amenazante sacudió a la gente del Japón, la cual había vivido detrás de la muralla impenetrable del Shogunato durante más de dos siglos. Tal fue su impresión, que nombraron a los barcos de Perry con el nombre de "Kurofune", los navíos negros que representaban el progreso y la tecnología que Japón ni siquiera había llegado a soñar. Incluso el propio Shogun Tokugawa Ieyoshi cayó enfermo de pronto al escuchar la noticia de la presencia de los extranjeros en el puerto._

_Poco a poco este evento comenzó a cambiar el rumbo de la historia, acercando cada vez más a Japón hacía la era del… Bakumatsu…_

**--**

El comodoro vestido de azul de nombre Perry y varios de sus hombres ya se encontraban con sus pies puestos en el puerto de Uraga, recibidos por los funcionarios que venían en nombre del Shogun. La población civil se mantenía alejada de tal encuentro histórico, la mayoría mantenida a raya por la guardia de la ciudad. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, varios lograban divisar desde su posición la presencia de esos hombres de afuera, hombre del exterior, seres extraños como espíritus de otro mundo; eso era muy aproximado a lo que ellos veían en esos extranjeros.

Entre el público presente se murmuraban comentarios, ideas, y hasta maldiciones, miedos y preocupaciones. Eran horribles las ideas que cruzaban las cabezas de las personas en esos momentos, ideas llenas de miedo y confusión, de duda sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro. Ese sentimiento perduraría por muchos años después de ese evento único, sentimiento que provocaría muchos percances, muertes y sufrimientos…

Sin embargo, había algunos que miraron en ese entonces la presencia de esos extranjeros con unos ojos diferentes. Parado entre la gente del puerto que miraba en dirección a los hombres uniformados, aguardaba un chico alto, de edad que de seguro no rebasaba los veinte años, de cabello largo en un curioso tono entre negro y verde oscuro, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda. El chico no resaltaba de los otros, no llamaba la atención siquiera; a simple vista era otro observador al igual que todos los demás. Pero este observador en particular no era como los otros; era algo "diferente"…

El chico observó por largo rato la silueta del comodoro extranjero y de los hombres que hablaban con él. Después de un tiempo volvió su vista, centrando sus profundos ojos de tono púrpura en los increíbles barcos de guerra parados en el puerto. Eran realmente diferentes, hasta "especiales". Estando ahí en el agua frente a ellos, parecían monstruos marinos y oscuros, aguardando el momento adecuado para atacarlos. Pero ese muchacho los veía con cierta curiosidad, hasta cierto punto "admiración"…

- Así que esos son los Kurofune, eh… - Menciona para sí mismo al tiempo que observa tales objetos tan maravillosos para él.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó lentamente en su semblante, como una pintura hecha para proyectar lo que surgía en sus adentros. En ese entonces era difícil de predecir la presencia que esos barcos o ese comodoro extranjero ocasionarían en Japón, y mucho menos la participación que ese chico de cabello verdoso tendría en ello. Sin embargo, esa persona ya en esos momentos hacía que las sombras de tiempo futuros danzaran en su mente, ilustrando poco a poco esa imagen a la forma de una hermosa escena interpretada sobre un escenario.

- "Creo que el momento que he esperado está acerca…" – Pensaba el muchacho sin cambiar la forma de su expresión. Lentamente alzó su rostro al cielo, admirando el sol de la mañana. – "El momento de que el telón principal se abra…"

**FIN DEL PRÓLOGO**

** --**

**Notas del Autor:**

Y con este pequeño Prólogo da inicio lo que será uno de mis trabajos más ambiciosos y que de seguro llamará la atención de muchos. Ésta será una historia más de mi larga saga de Fanfics basados en un principio en la serie de **_"Rurouni Kenshin"_** pero que ahora abarca muchas otras series. Como su título lo indica, esta historia se basa en la época del _Bakumatsu_ o _Bakumatsu no Douran_, un nombre que los fans de "Rurouni Kenshin" de seguro conocerán bien. Está época abarca más o menos de 1853 a 1868 en la historia del Japón, y es de hecho toda esa época la que esta historia va a intentar abarcar, lo que la hace un fic muy ambicioso.

Como mencioné, originalmente esta saga abarcaba principal la serie de **_"Rurouni Kenshin"_**, y hasta ahora contiene las historias de **"La Saga de Osaka"**, **"La Última Redención"**, **"La Espada Asesina"** y **"Hacedor de Paz"**, pero claro la historia total abarcará mucho más que eso. Pero ahora las historias tomaran cosas de otras series de temática similar. Particularmente esta historia será un _multicrossover_ de diferentes series, incluyendo principalmente **_ "Rurouni Kenshi"_**, **_"Peace Maker Kurogane"_**, **_"Shura no Toki"_**, **_"Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto"_**, e indirectamente tendrá relación con otras series como **_"Inuyasha"_**, **_"Card Captor Sakura"_** y **_"Kidou Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken"_**, y claro datos históricos verdadero de la historia Japonesa, China y hasta Mundial del siglo XIX. De ante mano anuncio que no es necesario haber visto ** NINGUNA** de estas series, ni una sola, para poder leer este fanfic y comprenderlo a la perfección, ni tampoco saber de la historia Japonesa. Esta historia está diseñada para que cualquiera pueda leerla (a excepción de algunas escenas de sangre, violencia o algunas cosas que no la hacen apta para todo el público. Aunque para comprenderla y apreciarla por completo, si recomendaría haberlas visto, pero de no ser así no habría ningún problema para leer esta fic.

También aprovecho para avisar que lo ocurrido en mi fics pasado **("La Espada Asesina"**), será introducido en este fic para adaptarlo a la línea temporal de mi saga, y que mi fic titulado **"Hacedor de Paz"** va a ser descontinuado. Lo ocurrido en los primeros 5 capítulos serán también introducidos en este fic y aquí se continuará.

La verdad es que considerando la temática, la estructura y las series y personajes involucrados, es posible que esta historia en cierto punto se haga algo enredosa o confusa. Sin embargo, intentaré hacerle lo más clara posible. Igualmente si alguien tiene cualquier duda o pregunta sobre lo ocurrido, puede enviarme un mensaje a mi correo electrónico y con gusto se lo contestaré.

Sólo me queda agradecer a los lectores de mi saga por su apoyo, y deseo que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, porque de ésta partirán todas las partes que siguen después de ésta. En otras palabras, éste es el punto de salida de todo lo que sigue.

Atte.  
Wing beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of This Revolution…"_

** --**


	2. Capítulo 1 “El nuevo Eien no Shikaku”

BAKUMATSU**  
Por  
Wing Beelezemon**

** Capítulo 1_  
"El nuevo Eien no Shikaku"_**

** _Verano, 7º año de Kaei (1854)  
Aldea de Kouma_**

** E**l verano llegó ligero y sin prisa para la casi mítica aldea de Kouma, una pequeña aldea de agricultores y artesanos, rodeada por completo por montañas y valles. Se ubica en una región alejada, cierta distancia al norte de Edo. Kouma es de cierta forma como la gran mayoría de las aldeas de Japón; pequeña, con pocas personas, ubicada a la mitad de la nada, con un pequeño templo en una colina, un lugar casi desconocido para la mayoría de la gente. ¿Qué tan antigua era Kouma? Nadie lo sabía con exactitud, pero su presencia se remontaba a muchos años atrás, incluso siglos. Su gente se dedicaba principalmente al cultivo de arroz y a la artesanía con horno, dos actividades muy comunes en casi todos los pueblos Japoneses. Tenía pocas personas, la mayoría conformada por gente mayor o adultos. Los niños eran sólo unos cuantos, y los jóvenes eran escasos.

Había una cosa en especial que resaltaba a Kouma del resto de los pueblos japoneses comunes, aunque fuera un algo que muy pocos conocieran. Tenía que ver de alguna forma con el templo ubicado en ese sitio. Era un templo Shintoista, pequeño, dirigido por un anciano y sabio monje conocido por toda la región, y también por su discípulo. Los dos habitaban en una pequeña residencia al pie de las largas escaleras que llevaban al Templo, y era posiblemente las dos personas más amadas de toda la aldea. Lo referente a este templo que lo hacía tan especial era casi misterioso, algo oculto entre las sombras de historias pasadas y leyendas, algo que había estado escondido por mucho tiempo.

Un cierto día del 7º verano de Kaei, esa situación de misterio y de secretos ocultos cambió, cambió ya que la situación así lo ameritó. El discípulo del anciano maestro regresaba de una expedición a las montañas. Traía en su espalda su gran canasta en la que cargaba algunas frutas, nueces y frutos. El hombre era alto y delgado, de piel ligeramente morena. Su cabello era de un tono verde oscuro, y la parte superior de su cabeza estaba rapada; el cabello que quedaba se encontraba hacía los lados y atado con una cola hacía tras, además de dos largas patillas a los lados. Al frente portaba barba y bigotes ligeramente largos del mismo color que el cabello.

El hombre entró por el umbral principal de la casa y caminó hacía la residencia, sentándose en el pasillo exterior de la casa, justo frente a un plantío ubicado entre la construcción y la barda exterior, aparentemente para descansar un poco; su canasta estaba completamente llena y por lo tanto pesada. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de descansar, ya que un par de segundos después de sentarse un visitante apareció justo en el umbral principal.

El visitante parecía un viajero, cuyo atuendo estaba compuesto de un amplio sombrero en forma de cesto y un bastón de madera para apoyarse. Se notaba que su piel era morena, y portaba en traje de campesino azul oscuro.

- Busco al Maestro Shouten-sama. – Informó el viajero, levantando con delicadeza su sobrero de paja y alzando sus ojos oscuros hacía el monje. – Le traigo el reporte que me pidió desde Nikkou…

El monje de cabellos verdosos miró con seriedad al recién llegado; no esperaba volverlo a ver tan pronto.

El viajero se reunió durante un corto tiempo con el anciano maestro en una de las habitaciones de la residencia, mientras el discípulo aguardaba afuera a que terminará. Ese hombre era uno de los espías del aquel que llaman Kouma no Shouten-sama, el gran sacerdote del pueblo de Kouma. Él lo había enviado hasta Nikkou, una ciudad más al norte muy conocida por todos en Japón por ser el hogar de Nikkou Toushouguu, el legendario Templo Shinto en el que se encuentra la Tumba de Ieyasu Tokugawa, el primer Shogun de la Dinastía Tokugawa y encargado de unificar al Japón, tal y como había estado desde hace más de doscientos cincuenta años. Había otra cosa especial en ese sitio además de esta tumba, pero ese otro era desconocido por el pueblo común, y eso tenía que ser justamente así.

Después de sólo cinco minutos, la puerta del la habitación se deslizó hacía un lado y el viajero salió sin prisa para retirarse, no sin antes hacerle una reverencia al monje que aguardaba afuera.

- Nos veremos dentro de poco Monje Tatewaki. – Exclamó el viajero con la mirada baja.

El hombre de barba y bigote le regreso la reverencia y después el visitante siguió con su camino hacía afuera. Al instante después de que se fuera, desde el interior del cuarto surgió la otra persona, aquella a la que el viajero había ido a ver. Kouma no Souten-sama era un gran monje muy conocido en el Shintoismo, a pesar de lo alejado y aislado de su lugar de residencia. Este personaje tan respetado era un hombre ya mayor, de apariencia anciana y de edad impredecible de descubrir con sólo ver su exterior. Su estatura era baja pero no demasiado; su piel era clara, y sus ojos, pequeños y entreabiertos, tenían un color castaño muy singular. Al igual que el discípulo, era calvo de la parte superior de la cabeza, aunque ésta área era mayor en él que en el otro. El cabello que tenía era totalmente blanco, y traía largas patillas y una larga barba que llegaba hasta abajo del pecho. Sus orejas eran largas, caídas y en cada una traía y un aro dorado. Vestía un kimono rojo largo, y encima de éste lo que asemejaba a un overol de color gris oscuro.

- Shouten-sama. – Exclamó el monje al tiempo que se ponía de pie. – ¿Qué le informaron?

El hombre mayor comenzó a caminar en cuanto su discípulo se paró. Mientras marchaba, al mismo tiempo hablaba y el otro lo seguía.

- Shinza… - Exclamó el Gran Maestro con un tono grave. – Lo que habíamos previsto se ha hecho realidad… Aquello que tanto se había temido por doscientos cincuenta años acaba de suceder.

- ¡¿Quiere decir…?! – El monje de azul se sobresaltó al escuchar tal noticia.

Noches anteriores, una estrella que resplandecía con un fulgor rojo había aparecido en el cielo, y cada noche surgía de nuevo en el mismo lugar. Eso representaba una mala señal, un mal que tenían que verificar. Para eso Shouten-sama había enviado a alguien a investigar esa parte que tanto había representado la fuente de su atención durante sus años como Gran Sacerdote de Kouma.

Los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a las largas escaleras del Templo. A cada lado de las escaleras se encontraba la estatura de un perro, colocados de tal manera que cada uno se viera al otro. Las esclareas eran de piedra, algo rusticas, y la subida se encontraba rodeada por los árboles, casi formando un largo túnel con sus ramas. Los dos hombres comenzaron a subir con cuidado; el hombre de cabello verdoso ayudaba con cuidado al hombre mayor en su andar.

- Hasha no Kubi, la Cabeza del Conquistador – Comenzó a decir Shouten-sama. – que fue sellada hace más de dos siglos en el Templo Secreto de Nikkou Toushouguu ha desaparecido.

Shinza se sobresaltó un poco al oírlo; a pesar de que ya lo suponía, no era lo mismo a oírlo directamente. Shouten-sama prosiguió.

- Inu no fue capaz de entrar hasta el Templo, pero afirma que hay pruebas de que alguien estuvo en él. Además, sus energías negativas y las energías de protección del templo también se esfumaron.

- Entonces estábamos en lo cierto. – Shinza frunció el ceño ligeramente. – El incidente de Zenko-ji hace siete años afecto gravemente las fuerzas espirituales de la región… pero no creí que el daño llegará hasta Nikkou.

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio por unos instantes. Ninguno de ellos había sido testigo de lo que un acontecimiento como el que parecía estar ocurriendo podía ocasionar, pero habían sido preparados para afrontarlo, sobre todo el Gran Shouten-sama.

- ¿Qué nuevo ser pudo haber puesto sus manos en la Cabeza esta vez? – Cuestionó Shinza justo cuando ambos ya estaban en la cima de las escales y se acercaban al templo. – ¿Será un humano? ¿Tal vez un demonio de nuevo?

- Eso es algo imposible de saber ahora. – Contestó el anciano, acompañando sus palabras con algunas risas. – Sabemos que no se han visto Youkai libres en Japón desde hace mucho tiempo, mas no quiere decir que no existan. Pero como siempre, ese objeto vuelve a aparecer cuando los tiempos se ponen mal. Japón acaba de abrir en parte sus puertas a los extranjeros, y las personas están agitadas por este hecho. La gente del pueblo y la de alto rango se están peleando entre ellos, y el miedo ocasionará dentro de poco un gran caos…

- El escenario perfecto para que la Cabeza del Conquistador tomé más fuerza y se repita lo ocurrido siglos atrás. – Agregó Shinza a la explicación de Shouten-sama.

Los dos hombres penetraron al templo central, que desde la entrada más que ser un templo parecía ser una biblioteca. Algunos pasos después de la puerta, se encontraban varios estantes de rollos y pergaminos, llenos de varios documentos, la mayoría de apariencia muy antigua. En el suelo estaban pintados cinco círculos, y cada uno tenía otros dos en su interior. Los círculos estaban colocados de tal manera que uno estuviera en el centro y los cuatro estuvieran colocados a sus lados, como asemejando la forma de una cruz.

Más adelante, aproximadamente a un metro del círculo más alejado de la puerta, se erguían a los lados dos poderosas estatuas, de seres similares a perros o leones, de enorme tamaño ubicados en lo que asemejaba a una cúpula. Ambas se encontraban colocadas la una frente a la otra, como si se estuvieran viendo fijamente a los ojos. La figura de la izquierda se encontraba sentada, con sus dos patadas frontales erguidas en su base. La figura de la derecha estaba en la misma posición, excepto que tenía su garra derecha levantada, casi en posición de ataque contra el otro.

Y al fondo, ubicada justo debajo de una cúpula en una pequeña columna y sobre ésta el estante apropiado, yacía el principal objeto sagrado de ese templo, y de seguro de todo ese pueblo. Era una espada, una hermosa katana guardada en su vaina de color azul oscuro, con una empuñadura del mismo color, con un modelo muy hermoso de color dorado en ella que asemejaba en cierta forma una cabeza de alguna de las estatuas que la rodeaban justo en la punta. De lo que parecía ser la cabeza de ese ser, colgaba un objeto pequeño, similar a una campana o un cascabel. Una típica ofrenda a los Dioses en la vista de cualquier persona, pero esta espada era todo, menos típica. En el techo de cúpula sobre ella, había una gran apertura de forma circular, por la que entraban con delicadeza los rayos del sol, alumbrándola directamente.

Los dos monjes atravesaron todo el recorrido hasta llegar a ese lugar, parándose entre las dos criaturas guardianes, y admirando desde su posición la espada.

- Ya no hay tiempo que perder… - Comentó Shouten-sama, sin quitar su atención del arma. – Debemos empezar a movernos y encontrar al nuevo portador de la Getsuruitou.

Getsuruitou, la Espada Lágrima de Luna, el tesoro más preciado de Kouma, protegido directamente por los dos monjes. Aunque la misión en sí de proteger esta espada había quedado en manos de la familia de Shouten-sama desde aproximadamente cuatro siglos atrás, la misión que esa arma tan preciada representaba databa de muchos siglos atrás; de hecho, aproximadamente dos mil años…

Shinza se giró hacía su maestro e inclinó su cuerpo hacía él con el debido respeto que tal personaje merecía.

- Maestro, permítame intentar utilizarla. – Le exclamó con firmeza el hombre de azul.

Shouten-sama rió un poco, pero no con intensión de burla ni mucho menos. Si la espada quedará en manos de su discípulo, de seguro sería la mejor opción; lamentablemente, ninguno de ellos podía tomar esa decisión.

- Eso no depende de mí o de ti Shinza… - Exclamó el maestro, clavando aún sus ojos cansados en el arma. – Tú no eliges, la Espada es la que elige…

No era una espada típica como ya se había mencionado, no era una espada común. Esa espada había sido forjada con un propósito en especial, con un poder sellado en su interior que no cualquiera podía controlar. Esa espada ya conocía la situación, y estaba preparada para cumplir su destino. Sin embargo, para ello se necesitaba a un portador digno de ella, un espadachín que pudiera utilizarla como se debe.

- La persona que la espada elija tendrá en sus manos la misión de sellar una vez más la Cabeza. – Agregó con seriedad el Gran Maestro. – Necesitamos encontrar al nuevo Asesino Eterno…

** --**

**_Finales de Octubre, 7º año de Kaei (1854)_**

**_Aldea Shinoda_**

Ubicada en la costa este de Honshu, Shinoda es una de las centenas de aldea de pescadores de este país. Siendo una tierra rodeada por completo por el agua del mar, era obvio pensar que la gente de Japón se dedicaba mucho a esa profesión, y de hecho la comida del mar es base en su dieta. Shinoda no era diferente al resto, y de hecho era de las más desconocidas y pequeñas. Un día, un viajero llegó a este lugar, algo que no era muy común.

Era cerca del medio día, y la rúa principal de la aldea se encontraba poblada por sus habitantes. El viajero acababa de llegar y lo primero que buscaba era un lugar donde descansar. Había sido un largo camino desde su punto de origen, un camino que extrañamente no tenía un final determinado. Había emprendido la misión de recorrer las aldeas y pueblos que pudiera con tal de encontrar aquello que él y su maestro habían necesitado desde hace aproximadamente cinco meses.

Unos niños jugaban con una pelota un poco más adelante, por lo que el viajero se detuvo, mirándolos fijamente a cierta distancia. Esos niños; posiblemente alguno de ellos haría que su viaje hasta ese lugar no fuera en vano. Los que jugaban con la pelota eran tres, todos varones. Uno sobresalía del resto por estatura, y al parecer por edad. Había también dos niñas que los veían desde un lado de la calle y conversaban entre ellas.

Infancia, que hermosa temporada de vida; eso era lo que pensaba el viajero mientras los observaba. En esa edad te preocupas de las cosas más insignificantes, ya que ignoras por completo los problemas a gran escala. Cuando uno crece, conoce el mundo, a las personas, los peligros y problemas que deben de afrontar, y cuando volteas de regreso al pasado y recuerdas esos años de la infancia, todo aquello que te importaba y te preocupaba pierde sentido. Japón estaba en confusión desde aquel día en el que el comodoro Perry apareció ante Edo, y un año después regresó, obligando a que Japón abriera tres de sus puertos al comercio con el exterior: Hakodate, Yokohama y Nagasaki. Gracias a ello, la presencia de los occidentales en el país se hacía más y más frecuente.

Las personas tenían miedo, ya que no sabían que ocurriría en el futuro. Rumores arrastrados por el viento habían llegado hasta sus tierras desde el continente, rumores sobre todas las atrocidades que los foráneos habían provocado en China, toda la muerte y destrucción. ¿Qué pasaría con Japón si comenzarán una guerra con ellos? Los que habían sido testigos de la llegada de los Kurofune al puerto de Edo, con tan sólo verlos fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que ni toda la flota de todo el país junta podría contra tal poder. Era claro que de quererlo, los extranjeros podrían tomar el poder del país en un segundo incluso, y la gente del interior estaría tan ocupada peleándose entre ella que no sería capaz siquiera de responderles.

Pero al mirar esos niños, totalmente ignorantes de ese peligro tan eminente, uno pensaba que las cosas no podían estar tan mal. Tal vez todo resulté bien, tal vez no sea necesaria una guerra, tal vez podamos vivir en el mundo de los niños aunque fuera por unos segundos. Pero la mente de los adultos está tan consciente de su alrededor que no se pueden permitir eso; una vez que se crece, es muy difícil volver al mundo de la infancia y la despreocupación.

Dicen que cuando un bebé nace y es sacado de ese mundo perfecto y agradable, la nueva vida sufre su primer gran trauma. Pocas cosas eran tan horribles como esa, pero posiblemente más duradero era el dolor de ser sacado del mundo de la infancia cuando aún no es el momento y ser traído de golpe al de los adultos. Lamentablemente esa era la misión de ese viajero: buscar a un chico, tomarlo y darle un destino. Los niños no tienen destino, sólo los adultos lo tienen, por lo que tendría que alejar a ese muchacho del mundo de la infancia y traerlo al real, al mundo de las preocupaciones y los miedos. Sabía que en el fondo no iba a hacer precisamente lo que hicieron con él, pero si algo muy similar. Preferiría mil veces poder tomar ese lugar y no meter a un inocente en él. Pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Era su misión, una misión de la cual dependían las vidas de muchas personas.

Un cambio en los niños que jugaban hizo que el viajero dejará sus tan profundos pensamientos. La pelota salió volando por la calle, girando el aire hasta elevarse y luego caer formando una perfecta parábola. El esférico cayó y cayó hasta topar con la cabeza de otro jovencito, uno que se mantenía muy alejado del resto, simplemente viendo como jugaban. Inconscientemente había seguido con la vista el objeto de forma redonda, sin darse cuenta que se dirigía hacía él hasta que ya fue muy tarde. La pelota lo golpeó con delicadeza en la frente, y luego descendió con delicadeza al suelo, botando un par de veces antes de quedar inmóvil de nuevo. El niño colocó su mano en su frente con inocencia, mientras miraba el objeto colorido en sus pies.

Uno de los niños, aquel que asemejaba ser el mayor de ellos, dio unos pasos al frente y le sonrió con gentileza a su alejado espectador.

- ¡Youjiro! – Gritó con energía el chico, agitando su brazo derecho con fuerza con la misión de llamar la atención del niño. – ¡Ven!, ¡Acércate! ¿Quieres jugar?

El viajero observaba de lejos la escena. Notó como el otro chico se sobresaltaba un poco al escuchar la voz de ese niño dirigiéndose a él, casi como si lo hubiera asustado. Ese otro niño era realmente singular. Era de estatura baja, algo delgado, de cabello castaño oscuro y piel clara. Vestía atuendos viejos, sucios y rotos, que daban la impresión de haberle dejado de quedar bien desde hace ya algún tiempo. Algo que de seguro resultaba muy singular y distintivo en él, y que el viajero no notaría hasta que lo viera más de cerca, eran sus grandes y profundos ojos azules.

Posiblemente en occidente, para las tierras que llamaban Europa o América, una persona con ese color de ojos no sería algo que llamará mucho la atención. Pero en Japón, encontrar una persona así entre el pueblo común era algo singular. La gente de las Islas de Oriente era comúnmente de cabello y ojos oscuros, variando entre el castaño, café o negro. Un color de cabello o de ojos claro, como rubio o azul respectivamente, era algo realmente diferente.

El chico se agachó con cuidado, tomando la pelota y alzándola hasta la altura de su pecho. La admiró por unos segundos y luego sonrió tímidamente. Sin embargo, apenas dio un paso al frente cuando la expresión surgida hace unos momentos había cambiado.

- ¡Yoshi! – Exclamó con fuerza la voz grave de un hombre, el cual pasó al lado del viajero y se dirigía hacía donde estaban los niños. El hombre era ya adulto, de cabello totalmente negro y escasa barba; era seguido después de él por otros dos hombres. – ¡Vengan acá! ¡No se le acerquen!

El hombre que iba hasta el frente tomó con fuerza al chico mayor por el brazo y lo jaló hacia lado contrario al que se encontraba el niño con la pelota.

- ¡Pero papá! – Se quejó el chico mientras su padre lo alejaba. Los demás hombres se encargaron de que el resto de los chicos los siguieran, y que todos se alejaran de esa persona.

Entre quejidos y rabietas, todos los pequeños fueron llevados a otro lugar, dejando al pobre chico solo en el camino, sacándolo del juego sin siquiera dejarle entrar. El muchacho soltó de golpe el esférico, haciendo que cayera de nuevo hacía el suelo, rebotara un poco y luego rodara lejos de él.

Ese era un ejemplo de la diferencia que existía entre el mundo de los niños y el de los adultos, como ambos pueden ver una misma cosa de maneras diferentes. Sin embargo, frecuentemente los adultos intentan atraer poco a poco a los niños a su mundo y alejarlos de ese otro tan inútil e insignificante para ellos. ¿Qué cosa podría provocar que los adultos pensaran que ese pequeño no podía convivir con los chicos?

El niño comenzó a caminar hacía el frente con la mirada baja y perdida. No lloraba, ni tampoco se le veía triste; lo que había pasado ya se le hacía costumbre. De pronto, chocó de golpe con una persona que estaba de pie en su ruta, misma que no pudo ver por la forma en la que caminaba. El niño chocó contra él y cayó sentado en el suelo por ello.

- Perdóname… - Exclamó el viajero tras ver al chico en la tierra. Colocó su bastón en el suelo y se agachó hacía él. – ¿estás bien?

Fue en ese momento en el que el hombre notó los singulares ojos azules; eso explicaba en parte las cosas. El viajero se retiró su sombrero con cuidado, mostrando su cabeza rapada y su escaso cabello verdoso. El niño lo miró extrañado, aún sentado en el suelo. Miró con cuidado al hombre de arriba abajo, centrando por completo su atención en su costado izquierdo, donde portaba una espada de empuñadura café oscuro, introducida en una funda de color azul oscuro. Una espada, una katana; hacía mucho que no veía una.

- Sí… - Contestó casi en susurro el chico al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

No dijo más ni hizo más; simplemente le sacó la vuelta al hombre y comenzó a caminar rápido, como queriendo alejarse del viajero. El niño dio varios pasos al frente centrando su atención en el camino. Después de haber recorrido cierta distancia, se vio tentado a ver hacía atrás por encima de su hombro. Para su sorpresa, el viajero no se había quedado en ese sitio, ni había marchado en la dirección en la que iba. En su lugar, ese hombre de traje azul y cabello verdoso caminaba por la calle, con pasos lentos en la misma dirección en la que él iba. Al notar esto, el muchacho viró de nuevo al frente y comenzó a correr más rápido, intentando alejarse de esa persona.

El muchacho se movió entre la gente lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que llegó a una casa y le sacó la vuelta, escondiéndose detrás de ella. El chico se agachó un poco respirando con dificultad; intentaba recuperar el aire. Ese sujeto no le había dado buena impresión, y su espada no lo ayudó.

- Eres rápido. – Escuchó que una voz pronunciaba a su derecha.

El niño se sobresaltó al oírla y se separó de casa, caminando hacía atrás en dirección contraria a la que venía esa voz y cayendo sentando en el piso después de dar un par de pasos.

En el suelo, alzó de nuevo la vista y miró de pronto al mismo viajero, parando frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. El hombre le sonrió con dulzura, pero el niño no reaccionó como se esperaba, ya que se hizo hacía atrás aún en el suelo, como si se muriera de miedo; parecía demasiado nervioso.

- ¡¿Porqué me sigue?! – Gritó con energía.

El viajero se extrañó un poco por esas reacciones. ¿Por qué le tendría tanto miedo? La única explicación que llegaba a su mente era que de seguro, algunos adultos le habían provocado daño. Eso se podía adivinar al verle de cerca. Se notaban algunos golpes, raspones y demás heridas; se veía en muy mal estado.

- Tranquilo, no soy un hombre malo. – Exclamó con calma el hombre, sentándose muy lentamente.

El niño se quedó sentado lejos de él, mirándolo fijamente. Casi sin poder contenerse, posó sus ojos de nuevo en su espada.

- ¿Es… un samurai? – Comentó el muchacho casi en voz baja y no muy seguro de preguntarlo.

- Ya no. – Contestó sonriente el viajero. – Ahora soy un monje.

¿Un monje? Sí, tenía la apariencia de un monje en cierto sentido, sobre todo por su vestimenta, pero en verdad parecía más un samurai. Mientras el niño pensaba al respecto, el hombre tomaba el bulto que portaba en su espalda y sacaba unos objetos envueltos en un pañuelo verdoso. Las destapó con cuidado, mostrando tres humeantes panes a vapor de color blanco. El niño los miró fijamente, casi como el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

- Ven, ¿tienes hambre? Puedes tomar uno si quieres. – Le informó con amabilidad el viajero, extendiendo su brazo hacía él.

El pequeño por unos momentos pensó acercarse y tomar uno sin pensarlo siquiera, pero esa idea se esfumó con facilidad, y se notó en el hecho de que se hizo ligeramente hacía atrás.

El viajero vio ésta acción con desánimo. Colocó con cuidado el pañuelo con los tres panes en el suelo. Retiró su espada de la cintura y se sentó con la espalda recargada en la pared de la casa, un poco lejos de los panes.

- Si en este mundo no pudieras confiar ni siquiera en un monje, entonces estaríamos realmente perdidos. – Comentó al tiempo que veía hacía el frente, hacía otro conjunto de casas pequeñas.

El chico se sorprendió un poco con esas acciones. Aún con desconfianza, se aproximó a los panes, acercando su mano derecha a uno de ellos y tomándolo con cuidado. Estaba caliente, pero no mucho. Lo acercó a su rostro, olfateándolo un poco; olía exquisito. Todo esto lo hizo titubear y al final ceder sin remedio.

- _Arigatou_. – Exclamó en voz baja el muchacho, dándole, al principio, mordidas tímidas al pan pero luego un poco más seguras.

El viajero sonrió satisfecho mientras lo veía comer. No tenía que decirle que llevaba varios días sin comer algo decente; eso lo podía apreciar en su rostro. Se veía que no era un chico ordinario, ni tampoco el tipo de persona que debería de vivir en la calle de esa manera. Se le notaba cierto grado superior en su piel, sus rasgos, tal vez perteneciente a una alta familia samurai, o algo similar.

- Me llamó Tatewaki Shinzaemon, pero me dicen simplemente Shinza. – Le dijo sonriente el hombre de cabello verdoso. El chico alzó su vista hacía él de nuevo, mirándolo confundido. – ¿Tienes nombre?

El pequeño se le quedó viendo otro rato sin decir alguna palabra o hacer algún movimiento. Tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima. Parecía estar pensando en contestarle o no, o tal vez de que manera contestarle, claro que también era posible que quisiera que el largo silencio le indicará a esa persona que no le iba a decir su nombre; un pensamiento tal vez no muy maduro, pero sí muy adulto para un niño. Como fuera, Shinza comprendió que con lograr que se le acerque y tomará uno de sus panes había agotado la confianza del muchacho por esos momentos; era mejor no probar hasta donde podía llegar.

Se puso de pie con cuidado con su espada en su mano izquierda. Mientras colocaba su arma de regresó en su fajín, le dirigió unas últimas palabras a su silencioso nuevo amigo.

- Bien, no tienes que decírmelo si no lo deseas. – Exclamó despreocupado; el pequeño sintió un gran alivio.

Una vez con su espada en su costado, el sombrero sobre su cabeza, el bulto en su espalda y su bastón en mano, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con el propósito de regresar a la calle principal.

- Te obsequio los panes. – Le dijo por último mientras se alejaba. El muchacho se quedó de pie viendo como se iba, casi con "curiosidad". Después de todo, no todos los días conocía a un hombre así.

La puerta de una desolada taberna se abre de pronto. El lugar está prácticamente vacío, a excepción del encargado que se encontraba limpiando algunas mesas. En cuanto el hombre vio entrar al recién llegado al pueblo, dejó los platos a un lado y se dirigió a él con una sonrisa desde su posición.

- Bienvenido. – Exclamó con amabilidad. – ¿Puedo ayudarle?

El encargado era un hombre mayor, de estatura baja y semiencorvado, de piel ligeramente oscura, cabeza calva con cabello blanco a los lados, de complexión levemente robusta. Shinza se retiró con cuidado el sombrero en forma de cesto de su cabeza y lo colocó frente a su pecho.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludó el monje con respeto. – Sólo soy un viajero; estoy recorriendo las aldeas cercanas.

El hombre mayor se sorprendió un poco al ver un religioso en su establecimiento; el templo más cercano, irónicamente estaba muy lejos.

- ¿Busca algo en este sitio excelencia? – Preguntó el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia al frente.

- De hecho a alguien, pero ninguna persona en especial. – Comentó el viajero mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas. Retiró con cuidado su espada de su lugar y colocó todas sus cosas contra la pared a lado de él. – Pero por ahora me gustaría una copa de sake, y algo de información.

El monje se sentó en la mesa, y mientras hablaba el encargado se dirigía a la cocina. Después de unos segundos, volvió con una bandeja, una botella de sake y una pequeña copa.

- Pues tengo el sake, pero no sé si tenga la información que requiera. – Comentó divertido mientras colocaba la botella y la copa en la mesa de Shinza. El hombre de bigote y barba tomó la botella y se sirvió lentamente el alcohol en su copa.

- ¿Conoce a ese niño que estaba afuera? – Le preguntó después de tener su copa ya en mano. –En inconfundible; tiene los ojos azules.

- ¿El niño de ojos claro? – Comentó algo sorprendido el hombre mayor, parado a lado de la mesa. – No sabemos mucho en realidad, pero sí, todos en la aldea lo conocen. Se llama Youjiro. – Shinza reaccionó moderadamente a la noticia; sabía que en algún otro lugar podría descubrir su nombre. – Él y su madre no eran originarios de aquí. Su padre era un samurai creo; dicen que estaba en Zenko-ji cuando ocurrió aquel terremoto de hace siete años y ahí murió.

El monje de túnica azul se sobresaltó de golpe, aunque sólo pudo ser apreciado con el cambió tan drástico en su mirada. Zenko-ji, el terremoto de hace siete años. Todas esas palabras le traían recuerdos, algunos más amargos que otros. Si se ponía a pensar, ese día era el origen legítimo de todo ese problema. Zenko-ji… un lugar y una fecha que nunca olvidaría.

Tomó un sorbo pequeño de su copa al tiempo que recordaba esos días.

- No se ve más grande de siete años. – Comentó mientras veía fijamente el líquido transparente.

- Sí, tal vez estuvo recién nacido cuando ocurrió, o tal vez todavía ni nacía. Pobre muchacho; de seguro nunca lo conoció.

Sí, mucha gente había muerto en aquella ocasión, El reporte oficial describía aproximadamente diez mil victimas. Un terremoto; ojala hubiera sido solamente un terremoto, de haber sido así de seguro no estarían pasando por tantas dificultades. Pero ya no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. Ese incidente había ocurrido hace mucho, y ahora tenían que concentrarse en el presente y en el futuro. Su misión actual era tan importante que no podía darse el lujo de que acciones pasadas la interrumpieran.

- ¿Qué pasó con la madre? – Preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

- Murió hace como tres años. – Le contestó de inmediato, sin el menor pudor, señal de que no la conocía mucho.

- ¿Entonces es huérfano?

- Eso parece. Su madre no era de aquí como le dije. Viajaba de pueblo en pueblo o eso decía ella, no sé con que motivo; no parecía artista ni nada similar que la hiciera moverse de un lugar a otro, y menos con un niño pequeño. De hecho, sólo iba de paso por esta Aldea y a los días cayó enferma. Murió no después de mucho tiempo, y desde entonces Youjiro se quedó aquí, viviendo en las calles sin nadie.

¿Tres años? ¿Había vivido en esa situación durante tres años? Era menos que una vida de siete años, pero aún así seguía siendo un largo tiempo. ¿Por qué su madre lo había llevado a ese lugar específicamente para morir? Era difícil de creer que salieras con bien de tu destino, llegarás a un lugar de "paso" y cayeras enferma a los días. No era imposible y de hecho en esos tiempos se daba el caso, pero no parecía ser algo tan común. Pero por más que lo pensaba, más estaba seguro de que ese ser supremo al que llaman "Destino" tenía que ver con ello.

El encargado se dirigió de nuevo a las mesas que limpiaba, pero no sin dejar de explicarle a su único cliente lo poco que sabía del tema.

- Ella también tenía los ojos claros iguales a los de él. – Le comentó mientas se encargaba de una de las mesas del otro lado del establecimiento. – Antes, la gente de aquí intentaba ayudarlo de vez en cuando. Pero ahora que la presencia extranjera mantiene muy tensa a las personas, la mayoría lo mira de mala manera, por el color de sus ojos. De seguro su madre tenía algún ancestro foráneo, y por ello las personas no confían en él. Que te relacionen con extranjeros no es muy bueno actualmente.

Era justo lo que había pensado en el momento en el que vio los ojos del muchacho; por esa razón los padres de esos niños los alejaron de él y les prohibieron verlo. Eran tiempos difíciles y llenos de incertidumbre, y era triste ver que un pequeño era de esa manera afectado por la situación política tan caótica.

- ¿Tiene algún otro familiar? – Siguió preguntando el Monje.

- Lo ignoró… ¿Por qué el interés en ese chico excelencia?

Conociendo ya su historia, no era extraño que les pareciera raro que un extraño estuviera tan interesado en un chico callejero de una aldea a la que ni siquiera pertenecía. También entendía el porque del miedo del muchacho a acercarse a las personas, sobre todo a un extraño; de seguro la gente había sido muy mala con él.

Shinza terminó de golpe su copa de sake, seguido por un largo suspiro.

- Vengo de una aldea un poco lejana – Comentó mientras se volvía a servir – y estoy reuniendo niños sin casa ni parientes para encontrarles hogares adoptivos.

- Eso es muy noble excelencia. – Comentó el encargado con una sonrisa. – Bueno, creo que eso le sería de mucho bien a Youjiro. Pero no sé si él desee irse o tener una nueva familia. No se ha ido de aquí en tres años desde que su madre murió, y de seguro debe de ser por alguna razón. O tal vez no tenga a donde ir…

No tener a donde ir se convertía en algo muy frecuente, demasiado en la opinión de ese monje Shintoísta. Era probable que convencer a ese muchacho de que se fuera con él no sería una labor fácil, pero igual mucho de su misión no lo sería.

El sol se ocultaba poco a poco detrás de las montañas al oeste del pueblo, mientras que al este, del lado del mar, el cielo nocturno ya se hacía presente en el horizonte. Como casi todas las tardes, Youjiro, el niño callejero de los ojos azules, se sentaba en la orilla a ver el agua mientras aún había un poco de luz para apreciarla con cuidado, y esperando a que saliera la luna para que se reflejara en su superficie. El motivo de esa acción casi ritual era un misterio para la gente del pueblo. Claro que tampoco les importaba mucho preguntarle; no estaban del todo interesados en lo que él hiciera. Igual desde hace mucho, nadie se le había cercado en esos momentos, como si ese instante del día fuera sólo para él.

Pero esa ocasión fue diferente, pues ese día, en ese momento en especial, no lo dejaron sólo como todas las demás veces. El niño escuchó de pronto que alguien se acercaba por detrás hacía él. Se sobresaltó de golpe y se giró lo más rápido que pudo; a simple vista tenía buenos reflejos. Debería de haberse sorprendido, pero de seguro su sorpresa hubiera sido mayor si esa persona hubiera sido otro que no fuera ese viajero que había conocido en la tarde. Había pensado mucho en ese hombre desde que se fue, y ahora volvía a aparecer, y justamente en ese momento tan especial.

- Hola de nuevo. – Saludó el hombre caminando con cuidado hacía él. – Youjiro, ¿cierto?

Al niño no le impresionó mucho que supiera su nombre, después de todo el pueblo entero sabía del niño extraño de ojos claros. El chico se volvió de nuevo al frente, mirando hacía el mar y quitándole importancia a esa visita inesperada. Shinza se paró a su lado, mirando en su misma dirección.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Le preguntó con cautela, pero el chico no le contestó nada. Optó por tomarlo como una afirmación, por lo que retiró su espada de su cintura y se sentó en la arena con él. – Dicen que frecuentemente te sientas aquí a ver el mar. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Youjiro no contestó a esa pregunta, ni siquiera con algún movimiento y cambio en su expresión. Shinza guardó silencio y miró el agua junto a él, como intentando ver lo que el chico miraba.

- El mar es tan azul, tan amplio… parece ser infinito. – Dijo de pronto. – Eso me dijo mi madre la primera vez que llegamos a esta Aldea. Nos sentamos aquí a ver el mar. Casi no recuerdo su rostro, pero tengo muy presente ese momento.

- ¿Te sientas aquí para recordar a tu madre? – Le preguntó mientras lo veía.

- No lo sé… - Contestó con desganó mientras abrazaba sus piernas y bajaba su vista. – Siempre pensé que el mar era demasiado grande, y no podía existir algo más haya de él. Creí que si los barcos llegaban a la orilla, se perdían en el horizonte. Pero ahora la gente dice que por mis ojos, de seguro mi familia viene de afuera, de más haya del mar… ¿Acaso mi familia son espíritus de otro mundo?

- No, claro que no. – Le contestó con seriedad mientras se volvía de regresó al frente. – Sí hay algo más haya de este mar. De hecho, comparado con todo lo que existe más haya de estas aguas, Japón no es más que un insignificante grano de arena. Hay pueblos, aldeas, ciudades y países, cientos de ellos, y personas de todo tipo, y varias cosas que aquí ni siquiera imaginamos.

Esas palabras lograron llamar la atención del muchacho, algo que rara vez le ocurría, sobre todo en esos últimos tres años. Mientras hablaba, el muchacho desviaba poco a poco su atención hacía él, mirándolo casi con admiración; era tal vez la primera persona que le contestaba a esa gran duda que tenía.

- ¿Usted ha visto que hay más haya? – Le preguntó con curiosidad, aparentemente con más confianza que nunca. Shinza rió un poco al escuchar esa pregunta.

- No, nunca. Pero ahora que el Japón se ha abierto, es posible que personas como tú o como yo podamos verlo.

- ¿Yo podría… verlo…?

Youjiro miró de nuevo hacía el mar, hacia las aguas que poco a poco se turnaban oscuras, fundiéndose con el cielo estrellado. Siempre, desde que le comenzaron a decir que su familia venía de afuera, siempre se preguntó como sería más haya del mar, que habría del otro lado. Se preguntaba si en alguna ocasión podría ver eso que todos dicen que hay afuera. Siempre creyó que eso terminaría como un sueño, pero, ahora que ese hombre se lo decía, que ese hombre le decía que había una oportunidad... Eso le daba un giro a todo lo que había creído.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Acaso él podría hacer que ese sueño se hiciera realidad? No sabía que le daba esa impresión, pero ahora no podría dejar de preguntárselo.

- Me dijeron que tu padre era un samurai. – Comentó mirándolo de nuevo. El chico se sobresaltó un poco, al principio porque el viajero volteará a verlo de nuevo, y luego por la pregunta. – ¿Conoces el nombre de su familiar?

El chico pensó un poco en la respuesta, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ello.

- Akizuki… mi madre me lo dijo…

- Akizuki Youjiro… - Shinza le sonrió con firmeza mientras le hablaba. – ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Youjiro lo miró confundido ante esa pregunta. También se sentía raro de escuchar eso: Akizuki Youjiro, nunca nadie lo había llamado así, ni siquiera su madre. Un segundo después de que le dijo tal propuesta la luna llena se asomó sobre el mar, reflejando su luz sobre las aguas.

**_Varios días después_**

**_Aldea de Kouma_**

El patio del Templo ubicado en la Aldea de Kouma estaba particularmente poblado por varios niños, todos de diferentes edades y estaturas. Había pequeños y grandes, flacos y robustos, algunos con facciones más refinadas que otros. Los chicos jugaban en grupos, mientras que un número reducido se mantenía alejado. Todos esos chicos habían sido traídos de partes distintas. Un par eran de esa misma aldea, otros pocos eran de aldeas o pueblos más alejados, pero la gran mayoría provenían de sitios cercanos a Kouma. Todo tenían algo en común: todos los pequeños eran huérfanos, sin padres y sin ningún pariente que se ocupara de ellos.

Una mañana, después de largo rato de ausencia, el Monje Tatewaki volvió al Templo. Él había sido el encargado de traer a muchos de esos niños, aunque también otros de los que trabajan para Shouten-sama emprendieron la misma misión. Shinza era también el encargado de cuidarlos a todos, por lo que los niños que ya estaban en ese sitio lo conocían muy bien. En cuanto el hombre de bigote y barba apareció en el templo, todos los chicos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron su atención hacía la entrada.

- ¡Es el Monje Tatewaki! – Exclamaron mientras corrían hacía él.

Todos los niños se reunieron frente a él emocionados. De pronto, todos notaron que el Monje no venía solo, sino con otro chico. Eso era muy común, ya que no era la primera vez que alguno de los encargados regresaba después de largo rato con más huérfanos. Lo singular en este caso era que el monje regresaba únicamente con ese niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Lo normal sería que después de tanto tiempo ausente volviera con más, pero esto no llamó demasiado la atención de los pequeños.

- Niños. – Tatewaki colocó su mano sobre el hombro del niño recién llegado, al tiempo que miraba a todos los pequeños. – Él es Youjiro. Por favor, háganlo sentir como en casa.

- ¡Sí! – Afirmaron todos los pequeños con fuerza.

Youjiro se veía temeroso, dudoso; miraba a todos los niños con cautela, casi como analizándolos. Shinza le había dicho que en ese sitio encontraría varios niños, y que todos ellos eran como él, que no tenían padres o parientes, que vivían solos sin ninguna persona. Pero él sabía que además de ese detalle, esos chicos no podían ser como él, ninguno podía… aunque, posiblemente, la excepción era uno.

El recién llegado miro a todos, uno por uno, cuando de pronto su atención se fijó en uno de ellos, una persona que a simple vista no resaltaba del resto, hasta que la veías con más detenimiento. Era una niña, parada entre el resto de los huérfanos e igual que todos mirándolo atentamente. Era aproximadamente de su edad, o tal vez menor, de estatura mediana, de cabellos castaños claros y cortos, vestida con un pequeño kimono rosa fuerte. Youjiro se quedó totalmente atónito al verla, y no precisamente por su apariencia, al menos no en general, si no por un rasgo muy distintivo que la hacía diferente al resto: sus ojos.

Para sorpresa del pequeño Youjiro, esa niña tenía los ojos de un color claro, de un color verde. Los suyos eran azules, pero aún así el color verde era totalmente singular y él nunca lo había visto en los ojos de alguna persona. De hecho, salvo por el color azul en los ojos de su madre, era la primera persona que veía con un color claro como ese. Una niña, pequeña como él, por estar en ese sitio de seguro también era huérfana, y que además sus ojos eran de ese color claro. ¿Coincidencia? En la mente de los niños no entra la palabra coincidencia, y el de Youjiro no era la excepción… ¿Quién era esa niña?

- ¿Cómo dices que se llama? – Preguntó Shouten-sama mientras seguía moviendo su pincel por el papiro con cuidado.

El Gran Maestro estaba sentado en una de las habitaciones del templo, escribiendo con cuidado sobre un papiro con tinta negra. Shinza, que acababa de llegar de regreso a Kouma, estaba hincado frente a la puerta, con su vista hacía Shouten-sama, el cual le daba la espalda.

- Akizuki Youjiro. – Contestó Shinza. – Lo traje de Shinoda, una pequeña Aldea de la costa este.

Shinza ya le había informado lo relevante sobre el muchacho; como dio con él, su historia de acuerdo a lo que le dijeron, y su viaje de regreso hacía Kouma, todo lo que le podría interesar. Sin embargo, por encima de todo, le informó lo que para él era lo más importante: que él pensaba que con la llegada de ese chico, ya no tendrían que seguir buscando más niños.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que él podría ser el próximo Eterno Asesino? – Le preguntó el anciano con su habitual tono calmado. Shinza dudó un poco en que contestar, pero al final quiso ser honesto.

- Lo llamaría instinto supongo. – Contestó directo y con firmeza.

El maestro rió divertido ante tal comentario; era la clase de reacción que Shinza esperaba.

- Yo no contradigo ese instinto Shinza. – Agregó Shouten-sama después de un rato. – Pero recuerda que nosotros no somos los que decidimos.

- ¡Sí!

El monje de atuendo rojo colocó su pincel a un lado y admiró con cuidado lo que había escrito, aunque su atención no estaba del todo en esas palabras escritas; el maestro pensaba más en las palabras dichas por su discípulo.

- Akizuki Youjiro… - Pronunció en voz baja, repitiendo el nombre de dicho niño. – ¿Así que… su padre murió en el incidente de Zenko-ji?

- Sí… o, eso me dijeron. – Afirmó Shinza basándose en la información que le dieron; de nuevo recordaba aquel día.

De pronto, su conversación es detenida de golpe cuando la puerta es deslizada con cuidado hacía un lado, apareciendo del otro lado un chico con un traje de monje similar al que utilizan ellos pero color azul oscuro, hincado en el pasillo frente a la entrada.

- Monje Tatewaki, Maestro Shouten-sama. – El joven agachó su cabeza hasta que su frente estuvo a escasos centímetros del suelo. – Un hombre viene a verlos; dice que está que está interesado en adoptar a uno de los niños.

- ¿Adoptar? – Exclamó Shinza algo confundido. – Enseguida iré.

El joven asintió y luego se levantó para cerrar de nuevo la puerta con cuidado. Minutos después, Shouten-sama tomó de nuevo el pincel para seguir escribiendo.

- A pesar de tu instinto, no podemos dejar que alguno de los niños se vaya aún. – Comentó el maestro mientras reanudaba su trabajo.

- Lo sé… - Comentó el monje con seriedad. – Yo me encargo.

Dichas esas palabras, Shinza hizo una reverencia hacía su maestro y de inmediato salió del cuarto para atender al visitante. Shouten-sama se quedó en el mismo lugar, pensando detenidamente en lo que habían estado hablando.

Los niños jugaban placidamente afuera mientras el Monje Tatewaki atendía al hombre que acababa de llegar, siendo cuidados de cerca por algunos de los ayudantes del templo. Youjiro se mantenía alejado del resto, parado bajo uno de los árboles mirando a lo lejos a los niños, sobre todo al grupo con el que se encontraba aquella niña de ojos verdes. La pequeña era acompañada por dos niños, uno aproximadamente de su misma estatura y otro más pequeño.

El niño de ojos azules admiraba con detenimiento lo que jugaban. Es persona de ojos verdes estaba parado frente a los otros, botando una pelota colorida de color rosa y otros adornos, al tiempo que entonaba una canción. Desde su posición no podía escuchar muy bien la canción, pero si escuchaba su voz, un tanto madura para su edad, o eso le pareció. Después de varios segundos, la niña detuvo la pelota y la tomó entre sus manos; los niños le aplaudieron entusiasmados, y Youjiro por un momento se vio tentado a hacerlo.

De pronto, para sorpresa del chico nuevo, la pequeña la volteó a verlo sonriente, cosa que hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Youjiro, aunque él no pudo notarlo.

- ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros? – Le propuso con su sonrisa angelical. – Ven, ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Como era habitual en él cuando se trataba de un extraño, sintió una gran duda sobre acercarse o no. Prácticamente inconscientemente para él, al tiempo que pensaba en que hacer, sus pies se movían solos y caminaban hacía el grupo. Ya cuando pudo reaccionar, se encontraba frente a todos, junto con los otros niños.

La niña de los ojos verdes le sonrió y le extendió la pelota colorida con cuidado. Youjiro miró el objeto en forma de esfera por largo rato sin hacer menor movimiento.

- Yo… - Balbuceó, casi trabándose. – No sé la canción…

La pequeña rió divertida ante el comentario, lo que provocó que el resto de los presentes le siguieran, casi como a un líder. Esto provocó que Youjiro se apenara aún más. Al mismo tiempo notó que esa chica de ojos verdes no era tan parecida a él como había pensado. Parecía que los otros los niños la querían y la seguían, y a la vez hablaba con mayor facilidad. Al mismo tiempo que eran parecidos, eran totalmente diferentes.

- Es muy fácil. – Le contestó. – Mira…

La niña tomó la pelota luego la comenzó a botar. La pelota caía al suelo, rebotaba y volvía a su mano, le daba impulso otra vez y ésta volvía al suelo. Repetía la misma acción una y otra vez, mientras todos los niños, Youjiro incluido, seguían la pelota con la vista. Después de casi in minuto de botar la pelota, comenzó a cantar con una voz dulce, sin dejar que la pelota se quedará quieta…

_Hitotsu, higure ni gan kakete_

_Futatsu, fudasho no tsukimisou_

_Mittsu, misora ga akeru koro_

_Yottsu, yonaki no ko wo oute_

_Itsutsu, itsumade tsukeba yoi_

Youjiro miraba la pelota al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la canción. Ambas cosas combinadas parecían tener un efecto en él, algo que no comprendía. Por un instante, por un pequeño trame de tiempo, su alrededor, los niños, sus recuerdos, sus golpes, su hambre, sus ropas gastadas, sus maltratos, el mar… todo desapareció de su mente, quedándose complemente en blanco. Sólo existían dos cosas: la pelota que botaba, y la voz que cantaba.

_Muttsu, mukae ni konu haha ni_

_Nanatsu, naisho de uramigoto_

_Yattsu, Yamanba konu uchi ni_

_Kokonotsu, ko wo sute yama koete_

_Too de onigo ni narima shita_

La pelota se detuvo cuando la pequeña la tomó de nuevo en sus manos y la canción cesó. Youjiro pareció casi salir como de in transe en cuanto esto ocurrió. De nuevo, cuando logró regresar a la realidad, la pequeña de ojos verdes le extendía la pelota, con una larga sonrisa en su rostro.

- Inténtalo. – Le volvió a sugerir sonriente.

El chico miró la pelota colorida por un para de segundo, para después, un poco más decidido, tomarla con delicadeza entre sus manos y acercarla a su pecho. La vio con cuidado antes de animarse a botarla. Primero logró botarla dos veces, ante de que fallara y la pelota rodara hacia otro lado. Uno de los niño, el más pequeño de ellos, corrió hacía la pelota y la trajo de vuelta, dándosela de regreso a Youjiro.

- Toma. – Le dijo el pequeño, de una forma que indicaba que no hace mucho había aprendido a hablar.

- Gracias… - Contestó el niño de ojos azules, tomando de nuevo la pelota entre sus manos.

De nuevo, Youjiro observó con cuidado el esférico, intentando de nuevo descubrir la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Después de unos segundos pasó a intentarlo de nuevo, botándola con cuidado al principio pero luego con más seguridad. Siguió así por largo rato hasta que se aseguró de que ya lo dominaba. Los niños aplaudieron entusiastas su logro, algo que nunca antes alguien había hecho por él.

Luego de largo rato, intentó empezar a entonar la canción, pero las palabras parecían no querer salir. La niña de cabello castaño claro se le acercó a ayudarlo. La pequeña comenzó a cantar cerca de él, y Youjiro intentaba seguirla como podía.

_Hitotsu, higure ni gan kakete_

_Futatsu, fudasho no tsukimisou_

_Mittsu, misora ga akeru koro_

_Yottsu, yonaki no ko wo oute_

_Itsutsu, itsumade tsukeba yoi_

De nuevo, Youjiro seguía la pelota con los ojos, sin dejar de verla ni un solo momento. El objeto colorido era empujado con su mano con delicadeza hacía abajo, tocaba el suelo, rebotaba y volví a su mano, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. La misma sensación de hace uno momentos se repetía, excepto porque ahora su voz acompañaba al de la niña.

_Muttsu, mukae ni konu haha ni_

_Nanatsu, naisho de uramigoto_

_Yattsu, Yamanba konu uchi ni_

_Kokonotsu, ko wo sute yama koete_

_Too de… onigo ni… narima shita…_

Los ojos azules del muchacho comenzaron a brillar de pronto, aunque los niños a su alrededor no lo notaron. Luego de decir la última estrofa de la canción, dejó de mover su mano. La pelota botó y se fue hacía otro lado rodando, y una vez más el pequeño de los niños fue hacia ella. La niña le sonrió feliz ante su éxito y se lo aplaudió.

- ¡Lo lograste!, ¡Felicidades! – Exclamó entusiasmada, pero el niño no le respondió nada; simplemente se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, completamente inmóvil.

Un sonido llegó a sus oídos de pronto, un sonido que no reconoció pero que extrañamente le pareció conocido. Giró lentamente su atención hacía otro de los edificios del templo, aquel alto que se encontraba al fondo y que ninguno de ellos había visto antes. Sin decir nada, Youjiro comenzó a caminar hacía ese edificio, al tiempo que los niños lo seguían con la vista confundidos, incluso el que había ido por la pelota.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó con inocencia la pelota, viendo como se alejaba.

El visitante era un comerciante de pescado que había venido desde Saigoku a esa desconocida Aldea de Kouma tras escuchar el rumor de que de en ese sitio estaban reuniendo a varios niños para ponerlos en hogares adoptivos. Shinza y él estaban de pie en el pasillo exterior del edificio central del Templo, mirando a lo lejos a los niños. El visitante era un hombre de estatura mediana, de complexión robusta, con la parte superior de la cabeza rasurada y cabello negro y corto a los lados.

- Me enteré que en esta aldea están reuniendo a varios niños sin padres, y nos gustaría poder darle un hogar a alguno de ellos. – Comentó el visitante, al tiempo que miraba a todos los niños jugando. Shinza estaba parado a su lado, mirando en la misma dirección. – Mi esposa y yo no podemos tener un hijo propio, y tenemos los recursos para darle una vida placentera, así que eso no es un problema.

Shinza sólo había pasado unos cuantos minutos con ese hombre y ya se había podido dar cuenta de que era una buena persona. Lo único que tenía para afirmarlo era tal vez lo mismo que le hizo afirmar aquello de Youjiro: "instinto", algo que los espadachines trabajan para fortalecerlo. Sin embargo, aunque el hombre fuera bueno, el instinto no lo era todo, y no podían dejar ir a alguno de eso niños sin estar seguros de que no era la persona que buscaban.

- Bueno, es verdad que deseamos colocar a estos niños en hogares adoptivos – Comentó el monje. – pero por el momento…

Antes que Shinza pudiera dar alguna explicación, algo lo detuvo, una sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo de pronto. Sin penarlo, bajó rápidamente los escalones y se giró hacía el edificio ubicado al fondo, aquel observatorio del cielo donde se encuentran guardados aquellos objetos preciados.

El aire alrededor de dicha construcción se había acelerado, y unas campanas colgadas cerca de ella comenzaron a resonar con mucha fuerza, respondiendo tal vez alo mismo.

- ¡Disculpe! – Afirmó el monje, apresurado mientras corría en dirección al Templo, dejando muy extrañado al visitante, que lo vio alejarse desde su posición.

Youjiro subió casi como dormido las escaleras de aquel edificio alto y caminó hacía el umbral, siempre con los ojos puestos al frente y esa extraña mirada en ellos. No sabía que lo llevaba hasta ese lugar, simplemente sus pies que movían solos, en dirección a ese sitio que se suponían no podían visitar solos.

- "¿Quién es?" – Pensaba al tiempo que penetraba en el templo y comenzaba a caminar a su interior, pasando por en medio de esos dos estantes de rollos y pergaminos. – "Esta sensación… es como la voz de mi madre…"

Desde la puerta, el chico miraba a lo lejos un rayo de sol que caía sobre un estante ubicado al fondo, alumbrando el objeto más importante de todos. No se sintió asustado por las prominentes estatuas ubicadas a su lado, y de hecho es probable que ni siquiera las haya visto, ya que sus ojos y su atención estaban por completo centrados en ese objeto que era alumbrado por el sol.

- "Una… espada…"

Youjiro caminaba lentamente hacía él, y conforme avanzaba, sus ojos comenzaba a brillar más y más en ese tono azul, como dos grandes estrellas celestes. Sin cambiar el centro de su mirada, subía lentamente las escaleras frente al altar y se paró frente a la columna en la que estaba colocada la espada. Debido a su baja estatura, a penas y superaba lo alto de esa columna, por lo que casi con inocencia se paró en la punta de sus pies, extendiendo lo más que pudo su pequeño brazo derecho hacía el arma.

Shinza llegó en ese momento al templo, parándose en la puerta, intentando recuperar el aliento. Desde la entrada logró divisar al pequeño parado frente al altar, intentando alcanzar la Espada Lágrima de Luna. El monje se quedó un pequeño instante inmóvil antes de reaccionar y comenzar a correr hacía él lo más rápido que podía.

- ¡Youjiro! – Gritó con energía mientras corría. – ¡Alto!

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus intentos, Shinza no logró llegar a tiempo a su destino. Youjiro logró tocar con la yema de sus dedos la funda azul de la Espada, y de pronto ésta y el propio niño comenzaron a brillar con la misma luz celeste. La campana colocada en el extremo de su empuñadura comenzó a sonar con fuerza, resonando en todo el templo.

Shinza se detuvo de golpe a corta distancia del altar, mirando impresionado tal escena; nunca había visto algo parecido. El brillo de Youjiro y de la espada se fue esfumando poco a poco hasta que desapareció por completo. El niño se desplomó de golpe en el suelo, cayendo totalmente inconsciente.

- ¡Youjiro! – Exclamó preocupado el monje, al tiempo que se agacha a su lado y lo levantaba con cuidado en los brazos.

Miró por largo rato al chico, casi aparentemente dormido. Lo sabía, desde la primera vez que lo vio lo sabía. Este chico con ojos claros, sin padres ni parientes, ese niño diferente a los otros… él era el único que podía portar esa espada… el portador de la Getsuruitou… el Eterno Asesino…

El mercader que había ido al Templo se encontraba en el mismo lugar esperando a que el monje con el que hablaba regresara. Se encontraba sentado en las escaleras viendo a todos los pequeños. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su semblante mientras lo veía. El ver a todos esos pequeños le producía una gran alegría por dentro; su más anhelado sueño siempre fue tener un hijo.

De pronto, un objeto cercano a él le llamó la atención. Una pelota rosa rodó por el suelo hasta colocarse justo frente al primero de los escalones, más o menos delante de él. Seguido, apareció una persona que iba detrás de ella. Una niña, de cabellos castaños y vestida con un kimono rosa fuerte, corrió hacía la pelota y la levantó con cuidado. La pequeña alzó su mirada, encontrándose con la del visitante, el cual la veía desde arriba.

El hombre la miró largo rato y luego le sonrió con dulzura.

- Hola pequeña. – Le dijo el hombre con cariño.

La pequeña lo miró confundida por unos segundos, pero luego le regresó la sonrisa de la misma manera.

- Hola…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**


	3. Capítulo 2 “La Luz de Dios”

** BAKUMATSU  
Por  
Wing Beelezemon**

** Capítulo 2_  
"La Luz de Dios"_**

** ----------**

** ADVERTENCIA: **Esta capítulo contiene escenas de **sangre** y **violencia** explicita que puede llegar a incomodar o molestar a algunos. Se aconseja discreción del lector.

**----------**

**_ 20 de Junio, 2º año de Kaei (1849)  
En alguna parte del centro de Honshu_**

** E**ra de noche según lo que ella recordaba, una noche con lluvia, oscura y húmeda. Su padre había salido todo el día aún no regresaba, mientras que su madre había estado en labor desde hace casi una hora. La partera llegó lo más rápido posible en cuanto la fue a llamar. Había corrido como nunca ese día, pues era la única que podía ayudar a su madre en esos momentos. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, y ella lo único que podía hacer era ayudar en lo pudiera mientras la partera se encargaba de todo. Afuera se escuchaban las gotas de agua caer del cielo y chocar contra la tierra con gran fuerza, como un ataque de pequeñas flechas. El viento se encontraba muy agitado, soplando contra las ramas de los árboles, arrancándolas y haciéndolas chocas contra la pequeña e insignificante choza de madera.

De pronto, al fin ocurrió: entre todo el ruido de la tormenta que estaba afuera, las gotas de agua, las hojas chocando contra las paredes, se comenzó a escuchar los llantos de un pequeño niño, unos llantos que resonaban por todos los alrededores.

En el calor de la modesta casa se encontraban tres personas, dos mujeres adultas y una niña. Una de las primeras era aquella que había librado esa ardua batalla, una mujer de cabellos rojizos, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, piel muy blanca y ojos de color azul. Se encontraba sentada en un futon, con sus piernas tapadas con un cobertor de color verde fuerte. En sus brazos, sostenía con gran delicadeza a un pequeño bebé, envuelto en una sabana verde que ella acariciaba con su mano, teniendo mucho cuidado y cariño en su tacto; los llantos parecieron cesar tras las caricias de su madre. A su lado se encontraba una señora ya mayor, con arrugas en el rostro y cabello con canas; se trataba de la partera.

La tercera persona era la hija mayor, una niña de unos cinco años de edad, con cabello y ojos del mismo color que su madre. La pequeña miraba fijamente al pequeño recién nacido, estando de rodillas a la izquierda de la señora, inclinando un poco su cuerpo al frente para intentar verlo mejor. De pronto, la madre se giró hacía la niña con una sonrisa ligera y mirada cansada.

- ¿Quieres sostenerlo Satomi? – Le preguntó con un tono de voz despacio.

- ¡¿Puedo?! – Exclamó con algo de emoción la niña.

La mujer asintió lentamente y luego le extendió al pequeño. Ella se acercó lentamente y lo tomó en sus brazos con mucho cuidado, más del que había puesto en cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida. Lo sostenía despacio y delicadamente, como si se tratará de una joya valiosa y frágil. Lo miró con gran ternura, retirando un poco la sabana para poder apreciar su rostro.

- ¿Cómo se llamará madre? – Preguntó la niña sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pequeño.

- Shinta, Shinta Himura. – Le respondió la mujer rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Shinta!, Hola Shinta. – Dijo la niña hablándole al pequeño bebé con mucha alegría. – Yo soy tu Onee-sama, Satomi, y desde ahora me tendrás que tratar con mucho respeto, ¿oíste?

El niño ni siquiera era capaz de abrir lo ojos, pero aún así Satomi le hablaba como si fuera ya un niño grande. Desde que se encontraba en el vientre de su madre, ella ya le hablaba, le cantaba y le contaba cuentos. Había esperado muchos meses en por fin conocerlo, y al fin lo podía ver. Acercó su mano al bebe, acariciándolo, cuando de pronto pudo sentir como la pequeña manta de su hermano se aferraba con fuerza a uno de sus dedos. La niña dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa de felicidad al ver esto.

La puerta de la casa se abrió rápidamente de un segundo a otro. Eso sobresaltó mucho a Satomi, pero no soltó ni dejó que el pequeño sintiera su susto. Con la lluvia detrás de él y su cuerpo totalmente mojado, surge la figura de un hombre, alto, de cabello negro amarrado con una cola, vestido con un traje de samurái oscuro y un sombrero de paja largo; trae en su costado dos espada enfundadas, una espada larga y otra corta. Al verlo, la niña se asustó un poco, pero luego pareció calmarse y con el bebé en sus brazos se le acercó con mucho cuidado.

- Mire padre. – Murmuró la pequeña con un tono respetuoso. – Ya nació mi hermanito… Se llamará Shinta.

El hombre volteó a verla con una expresión fría y seria que frecuentemente intimidaba a la pequeña. El hombre acercó su mano al niño e hizo a un lado la sabana para poder verle el rostro. Su expresión cambió a una sonrisa de pronto, tal vez de felicidad para él, pero no era en realidad una sonrisa que podría inspirar felicidad a quién la viera.

- Un varón. – Murmuró el hombre con satisfacción. – Por fin, era lo que esperaba.

Al decir esas palabras el hombre volteaba a ver a la mujer aún en el futon. La niña lo miró sin comprender de qué estaba hablando, y luego volteó a ver su madre; ella tenía la mirada baja ante él de manera sumisa. Sin decir nada más, el hombre cerró la puerta de la casa, le sacó la vuelta a la niña y entró al interior de la choza. Satomi se quedó ahí parada frente a la puerta, viendo con gran detenimiento a su nuevo hermano.

**----------**

**_Verano, 7º año de Kaei (1854)_**

Era una tarde tranquila y soleada del 7º año de Kaei. Era verano, a mediados de Julio en esa área montañosa y boscosa del centro de Honshu. El sol pasaba a través de las hojas de los árboles, alumbrando el camino con pequeños rayos que dibujaban diferentes figuras y siluetas en la hierba. De pronto, unos pasos rápidos pasan por esos rayos, marcando diferentes siluetas con su propia sombra, la sombra de un pequeño que corría con fuerza entre los árboles.

- ¡Shinta!, ¡¿dónde estás?! – Gritaba alguien adentrándose al bosque.

Con una cara llena de desesperación y algo de enojo, una joven pelirroja de cabello corto hasta los hombros, se movía con rapidez al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones, intentando seguirle la pista a la persona que perseguía. Más adelante se escuchaban las risas y los pasos rápidos de un niño. Era un pequeño de ya cinco años de edad, con cabellos iguales a los de ella, largos para su edad y sujetos con una cola.

- ¡Alcánzame Onee-chan! – Le gritaba el niño entre risas mientras corría.

- ¡Espera a que te alcance Shinta! – Lo amenazaba su hermana mayor al tiempo que lo perseguía. – ¡Estoy harta que me hagas esto!, ¡Ahora sí me las vas a pagar!

Shinta corría feliz sin preocuparse de nada. Le gustaba hacerle este tipo de cosas a su hermana mayor, con tal de hacerla enojar. No era que no le agradará, simplemente le divertía el verla enojada; su ceño se fruncía, su tono de voz grave era muy divertido, y aún más los movimientos y muecas que hacía. Esa era parte de su relación de hermanos, de dos hermanos que en verdad se amaban mutuamente en una era donde en verdad se necesitaba tener a alguien en quien confiar.

Eran hijos de un hábil samurái de posición intermedia llamado Kenjiro Himura. Satomi tenía diez años y Shinta cinco, pero ambos se llevaban singularmente bien a pesar de su diferencia de edad y sexo. Shinta no sólo quería, sino que además admiraba a su hermana, afirmando que era una persona "muy fuerte". Ella nunca se ha sentido así, pero le gustaba que su hermano la viera como alguien fuera y decidida; de esa manera le hacía caso y la respetaba, excepto cuando hacía esas travesuras para hacerla enojar y luego salía corriendo.

La huida de Shinta no continuó mucho más, pues de pronto chocó contra alguien que se había colocado en su camino intencionalmente, haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo tras el choque. Satomi lo alcanzó en ese momento, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a esa persona frente a Shinta.

- Padre. – Murmuró Satomi con una expresión seria.

El hombre delante de su hermanito era un hombre alto, algo fornido, de cabello negro y largo sujeto con una larga cola hacía atrás, con un atuendo de hakama y kimono negro, con sus dos armas, la katana larga y la wakizashi corta, en su fajin. El hombre tenía una expresión seria en sus ojos, mirando fijamente al niño pelirrojo en el suelo.

- Satomi, yo cuidaré a Shinta lo que resta del día. – Murmuró el hombre colocando su mano derecha sobre la pelirroja cabellera del niño, quien al ver que se trataba de su padre se había puesto de pie rápidamente.

Los ojos de la joven se centraron en su pequeño hermano, quien al sentir la mano de su padre sobre su cabeza bajó de inmediato la mirada, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Satomi dio unos pasos hacía el frente y sonrió con timidez para tratar disfrazar su preocupación.

- No, no hay problema padre, a mí no me molesta, yo puedo cuidarlo…

- No seas tonta niña, ya te dije que yo lo haré. – Interrumpió de golpe de manera cortante. – Además, Shinta y yo tenemos un asunto que hacer, ¿no es así hijo?

- ¿Eh?... sí padre… – Respondió el niño sin levantar la mirada.

- Pero... – Balbuceó Satomi tratando de encontrar palabras para defender a su hermanito e intentar que no se lo llevara, pero cuando Kenjiro endureció su mirada, la pequeña cerró la boca de golpe sin poner objeción.

- No está a discusión Satomi. Ahora vete a la casa y dile a tu madre que llegaremos a la noche, ¿está claro?

- Sí, padre. – Respondió ella agachando de nuevo la mirada.

Shinta la miró de reojo sólo por un segundo y de inmediato él y su padre se alejaron del lugar caminado lado a lado, mientras Satomi sólo podía ver como se lo llevaba. Siempre había sido lo mismo desde que tenía menoría. Él daba una orden y ésta debía de ser seguida al pie de la letra sin poner la menor objeción. No le podían responder o contradecir, simplemente hacer lo que él pedía y nada más. Pero, después de todo, esa era la vida que Satomi siempre había conocido, y no se imaginaba vivir de otra manera. No sabía como eran las cosas en otra villa o en las grandes ciudades de Japón, pero tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas deberían de ser iguales para todos…

Satomi volvió a su casa como había prometido a su padre. Esa noche, ella y su madre se encontraban sentadas comiendo solas. Su madre era una mujer muy hermosa, de complexión delgada, cabellos rojizos como los de Satomi y Shinta, y de ojos azules, dos características muy poco comunes en ese país. Se distinguía por ser una persona seria y dura, que rara vez sonreía o reía. Sin embargo, Satomi siempre recordaba la noche en la que Shinta nació, y como su rostro se ilumino al ver al pequeño recién nacido, mas esa hermosa sonrisa se había esfumado en cuanto su padre llegó: le gustaría verla sonreír de esa manera otra vez.

Mientras comía, la niña volteaba constantemente hacía un lado; Shinta siempre se sentaba a su lado a comer. Su hermano y su padre aún no regresaban a pesar de que era tarde, pero ella parecía la única angustiada, pues su madre estaba muy despreocupada al respecto.

- No te preocupes tanto. – Murmuró ella rompiendo el silencio, aparentemente notando la mirada preocupada de Satomi. – Ya llegarán, sabes como es tu padre.

- Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme madre. – Contestó la niña volteándola a ver. – Madre, ¿a dónde lleva mi padre a Shinta? Nunca lo he sabido… Y yo preferiría que se quedara con nosotras, aquí en la casa… a salvo…

- ¿Y por qué piensas que Shinta estaría más a salvo con nosotras que con tu padre?

- No lo sé…

Satomi guardó largo silencio, mirando fijamente su plato de arroz de manera muy pensativa. La verdad era que su padre siempre le había inspirado mucho miedo y desconfianza. Se sentía muy insegura cuando él estaba cerca, y tenía miedo de que palabras decir o de cómo actuar para no hacerlo enojar. Aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, cuando él no estaba cerca o se ausentaba varios días, eran los momentos más tranquilos y felices para ella. Sin embargo, eso cambiaba cuando se llevaba a Shinta con él, pues esos momentos tranquilos se convertían en los más angustiantes.

Eso había comenzado a ocurrir desde finales del invierno pasado. Su padre constantemente se llevaba a Shinta con él para realizar su trabajo, o simplemente en sus viajes que hacía constantemente. La verdad era que ella no sabía a donde salía siempre su padre o que era lo que hacía, y la verdad nunca se lo había preguntado hasta comenzó a llevarse a su hermano también.

- Me gustaría saber al menos donde van, pero Shinta nunca me lo quiere decir, ni tampoco usted. Siento que es algo malo, pues cuando toco ese tema con Shinta, siempre cambia su expresión feliz por una llena de tristeza, y eso me duele.

- Tu padre no es una mala persona Satomi. Tiene su carácter fuerte y es poco tolerante a veces, pero eso es todo. Deja de pensar tan mal de él y de preocuparte por tu hermano. Come y luego ve a dormir.

- Está bien. – Contestó resignada, suspirando.

Su madre tampoco era precisamente una fuente de alegría. Era muy seria y dura, y también daba órdenes muy firmes que no le gustaba que fueran desobedecidas. Pero no le inspiraba tanto miedo como su padre. De hecho, a veces llegaba a inspirarle cierta frustración, sobre todo por el hecho de que casi nunca parecía preocuparse por Shinta o por ella, y eso la molestaba. Igual no podía hacer nada para cambiar a su madre o a su padre. Ellos eran así, y ella era sólo su hija; su opinión no valía nada.

Como se lo había ordenado, después de comer se fue inmediatamente a dormir, o por lo menos a tratar de dormir. Ya era muy tarde, su padre aún no llegaba y Satomi no había logrado siquiera cerrar los ojos. No era extraño que su padre llegara muy tarde, pero cuando se llevaba a Shinta siempre volvía un poco más temprano, pero esa había sido la excepción.

¿Les habría pasado algo? Tal vez los asaltaron en el camino, o Shinta se enfermó. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien había atacado a su padre y lo mató? Shinta estaría solo y llorando en la noche en alguna parte. ¿Y si los ladrones se lo llevaban y lo vendían como esclavo? Miles de malos pensamientos giraban constantemente en su mente, pero era mejor que no dejara que su imaginación volara o se podría enfermar de tanta preocupación.

De pronto, ya en la madrugada, escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Satomi se sentó en el futon de golpe, inspirada por toda la excitación que le causaban sus pensamientos, y dirigió su vista hacía la entrada de inmediato. Era su padre, quien traía a Shinta en sus brazos. Ese instante le hubiera llenado el pecho de alegría, sino fuera porque entre la oscuridad logró distinguir algo extraño: el rostro de Shinta estaba cubierto por varias manchas de color rojo. Al principio no lo creyó, pero ella sabía qué era: sangre, sangre en el rostro de su hermano, y al mismo tiempo en el de su padre.

Kenjiro colocó a Shinta en el suelo mientras se retiraba las espadas de la cintura. Satomi se acercó rápidamente a su hermano; parecía que estaba profundamente dormido. Su padre, después de colocar sus armas a lado, se volteó hacía ellos, notando a la despierta Satomi.

- No te preocupes. – Le dijo su padre sonriendo. – Esa no es su sangre.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida girándose hacía él.

Kenjiro no le puso importancia al a reacción de su hija, y casi ignorándola se acercó a su hijo, tomándolo una vez más en sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama.

- Sólo está dormido, y tú también deberías dormir.

Satomi obedeció de inmediato, yéndose directo a su cama, a lado de la de Shinta; su padre ya se había encargado de limpiarle las manchas de sangre con un paño. Se metió debajo del cobertor y se acercó a Shinta para abrazarlo, como queriendo protegerlo del frío, a pesar de que era una noche cálida. Miró de reojo como su padre se alejaba entre las sombras hacía la puerta y volvía a salir de la casa, de seguro para ir a lavarse un poco.

- "No dejaré que nada te pase Shinta..." – Pensó Satomi mientras lo abrazaba, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin ningún percance. En la mañana, cuando Satomi despertó, Shinta ya no estaba acostado con ella. Se sentó rápidamente en los tendidos de su cama, siendo su madre lo primero que vio, sentada frente a ella dándole la espalda.

- ¿Dónde está Shinta? – Preguntó apresurada. – ¿Acaso mi padre se lo llevó otra vez?

- No. – Contestó su madre con simpleza, mientras se encontraba cociendo uno de los hakama de su padre. – Él esta afuera jugado; tu padre salió temprano.

Satomi se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta con la intención de buscar de inmediato a su pequeño hermano. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir, su madre la detuvo con su voz.

- Espera Satomi. Quiero que vayas al pueblo a traerme algunas cosas. Puedes llevar a Shinta contigo si quieres.

- ¡Está bien! – Le respondió apresurada para luego salir rápidamente de la casa.

Satomi no pensaba muy bien esos momentos, sólo podía pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche, y en la imagen de su hermano cubierto con sangre, y sobre todo lo que había dicho su padre: _"No te preocupes, esa no es su sangre"_. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había sido manchado así? Tal vez su miedo de que unos ladrones lo atacaran era cierto y su padre los había matado con su espada. Pobre Shinta, ¿cómo se sentiría?

Se preguntó en ese momento si su madre sabía lo que había pasado esa noche. Tal vez ella sabía incluso a donde su padre llevaba a Shinta, y si lo sabía, ¿acaso no le preocupaba? Tal vez no lo estaba porque en realidad no era algo malo pero, ¿y si sí lo era? Si fuera así su madre sería o una persona realmente despreocupada, o tal vez no le importaba Shinta. También era posible que sí lo supiera y sí le preocupara, pero por miedo a transmitirle este sentimiento a su hija o por miedo a su esposo, ella se guardaba todo eso. Era sólo una niña de diez años, pero aún así Satomi era una persona muy enterada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella ya había aprendido cosas que los niños de su edad no comprendían, y no podía evitar preocuparse, preocuparse por su hermano y por su madre.

Como su madre le había propuesto, Satomi se llevó a Shinta con ella al pueblo. Para su sorpresa, Shinta se encontraba muy normal; no notaba ninguna acción o conducta diferente en él. Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura si eso era algo que debería de causarle alivio o más preocupación.

Luego de comprar todo lo que su madre le pidió, ambos hermanos iban de regreso a su casa, pasando por el camino principal del pueblo. Satomi cargaba en una canasta los víveres, mientras su hermano la seguía a su lado. Shinta se encontraba feliz, jugando con un globo de papel, arrojándolo hacía arriba y atrapándolo cuando descendía lentamente. Se veía alegre y contento, como el niño que era. Satomi no podía imaginarse siquiera que alguien como él tuviera que pasar por lago malo o feo. Si lo que vivía con su padre era realmente malo, ¿por qué siempre se encontraba tan feliz?

Satomi escuchó unos murmullos no muy lejos de ella. Volteó hacía su diestra sin dejar de caminar, notando como dos mujeres los miraban discretamente, mientras murmuraban entre ellas. Satomi miró de reojo hacía los lados, notando que esas mujeres no eran las únicas; otros hombres y mujeres también los volteaban a ver, y comenzaban a decir algunas cosas con la intención de que no los escucharan, aunque algunos no hacían un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo.

- Onee-san. – Oyó de pronto que Shinta la llamaba. – ¿Por qué todos nos voltean a ver?

Satomi se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que su pequeño hermano había notado lo mismo que ella. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Pasaba muy a menudo, en especial desde hace un año.

- Es por nuestro cabello y por nuestros ojos. – Le contestó ella con seriedad.

- ¿Nuestro cabello? – Preguntó él sin entender, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

- Sí, por su color. Nosotros tenemos el cabello rojizo y los ojos azules de nuestra madre, y todas las demás personas lo ven raro, porque son de colores claros.

- ¿Eso es malo?

- No, claro que no. – Niega con cuidado con su cabeza, sonriéndole con gentileza. – Pero las demás personas tiene cabello y ojos oscuros.

- No es cierto. El señor de la tienda de pescados tiene el cabello blanco.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Satomi suspiró, intentando encontrar la manera de explicarle a un niño de solo cinco años que sus cabellos y ojos eran extraños, que se debía a que tenían ancestros extranjeros y que las demás personas los miraban mal de un tiempo acá por una razón que ni siquiera ella entendía bien.

- Bueno, pero además de nosotros y de nuestra madre, nunca has visto a otra persona con nuestro mismo cabello, ¿o sí?

- No, creo que no. – Responde en voz baja, intentando recordara todas las personas que ha conocido.

- No hay mucha gente por aquí que tenga este color de cabello, y por eso las personas nos ven un poco extraño.

Shinta se quedó mirando al frente con expresión pensativa. Ella estaba segura que no le había entendido por completo, pero estaba bien; ella en verdad no entendía por completo tampoco el asunto.

Lo que ella entendía era que su abuelo, el padre de su madre, no era de esas tierras, sino de un país más haya del mar. Ella no entendía bien eso, pero al parecer fue por eso que su madre había nacido con ese color de cabello y ojos. Ella nunca conoció a los padres de su madre, y menos a ese hombre de _"un país más haya del mar"_, pero desde niña notó con facilidad que ella y su madre no eran como los demás, y ahora Shinta tampoco lo era.

Después de un rato de caminar, Satomi se acercó a su hermano y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de éste. Shinta, con su globo de papel en las manos, volteó a verla con una cara de sorpresa, pero ella lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

- Vamos a hablar. – Le sugirió Satomi para luego llevarlo a una parte donde se pudieran sentar a tener una plática de hermanos.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar afuera de un restaurante. No había mucha gente, por lo que podían hablar tranquilamente. Satomi metió su mano a la canasta que traía y sacó un objeto de madera de forma casi cónica, con un palo de madera sobre la parte plana de la figura, además de cuerda blanca que venía con él.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Shinta con curiosidad al ver tan extraño objeto.

- Es un trompo Shinta, yo te lo compré.

- ¿Un trompo? – Shinta inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado, mirándola con confusión.

- Sí, mira.

Satomi amarró la cuerda alrededor del palo del juguete. Luego, se separó de su asiento y lo arrojó hacía el suelo mientras jalaba la cuerda. La punta del trompo tocó el suelo, y sosteniéndose sobre ésta comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas como un torbellino. Shinta se paró de golpe, muy sorprendido al ver esto, y de inmediato se arrodilló en el suelo cerca del trompo, viéndolo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Es sorprendente hermana! – Exclamó con alegría el pequeño. – ¿Me enseñarás a usarlo?

- Claro Shinta; pero quiero que primero me digas algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Satomi se agachó a su lado, agachándose de cuclillas cerca de él, comenzando a susurrarle muy despacio, sólo para él.

- Dime, ¿a dónde fuiste con mi papá anoche?

Satomi se sobresaltó al oír la pregunta de su hermana. Se le quedó viendo fijamente con algo de sorpresa y luego desvió su mirada lentamente hacía otro lado.

- ¿Anoche?, yo... – Balbuceó Shinta como no queriendo responder.

- Shinta, anoche vi cuando llegaron. Tu cara estaba manchada de sangre, ¿era sangre verdad Shinta? Dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – Satomi tomó la pequeña mano de su hermano, para así inspirarle más confianza. – ¿Te lastimaste?

- No. – Respondió él, negando con cuidado con su cabeza. Eso era consistente con lo que su padre le había dicho.

- Entonces, ¿los asaltaron?

- No, no fue eso… - Susurró muy despacio sin dejar de ver el trompo, que poco a poco se fue deteniendo, hasta caer al suelo. – No es la primera vez.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No es la primera vez que me mancho de sangre acompañando a mi padre, pasa a menudo. Es natural que pase, pues él quiere que yo vea como lo hace.

- ¿Cómo lo hace?, ¿de qué hablas?

- Él quiere que aprenda desde ahora como hacerlo. En ocasiones me deja sostener su espada para que me acostumbre a usarla. Y siempre me tiene cerca para que vea como hacerlo. Por eso hay veces en las que me mancho.

Satomi lo miró totalmente sorprendida, abriendo sus ojos por completo mientras escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

- Shinta… - Murmuró con un hilo de voz. – ¿Qué es lo qué mi padre quiere que veas?

Shinta volteó a ver a su hermana con una expresión seria, y hasta cierto punto "triste".

- Como asesina a las personas…

Los ojos de Satomi se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esas palabras. Esa frase pareció repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Asesinar? ¿Su padre era un asesino? No, su padre era un samurái que servía a un señor, no era un asesino a sangre fría. Ella sabía que los samuráis mataban a las personas, pero sólo en guerras o a quién los atacara, no salían todas las noches a buscar a quien matar, ¿qué significaba esto? No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, tenía que ser un error.

- Mi padre dice que es por el bien de Japón, que las personas que vienen de lejos son malas para nosotros, y quienes los apoyan deben de morir. Quiere que cuando crezca yo lo ayude, y por eso él…

- ¡Basta! – Gritó de pronto la chica, interrumpiéndolo y asustándolo un poco. – No, no puede ser… no puede ser cierto…

- Onee-san… - La mira con preocupación. – ¿Ocurre algo?

Satomi no contestó. De golpe y sin dar explicación tomó el trompo guardándolo en la canasta y luego comenzó a jalarlo de su muñeca, llevándolo con pasos rápidos de regreso a su casa. Shinta la miraba totalmente confundido, mientras Satomi sólo pensaba que tenía que hablar con su padre lo antes posible.

A mediados de la tarde, Kenjiro se encontraba en la taberna del pueblo, sentado en una mesa acompañado de dos hombres de vestimenta medianamente decentes, estando los tres tomando sake mientras conversaban.

- Será un trabajo fácil y rápido – Dijo uno de ellos antes de dar un sorbo de su copa. Era un hombre robusto de cabello negro y corto. – Y sobre todo, será un trabajo bien pagado.

- Me parece bien – Respondió Kenjiro antes de dar un trago de su propia copa. - ¿Cuándo quieren que lo haga?

- Mañana, mañana en la noche. – Agregó el otro, mirándolo fijamente con algo de ansias en su mirada. Era un hombre delgado y pálido, con cabello gris y la parte superior de la cabeza rapada. – Al anciano sólo lo acompañan dos guardaespaldas, así que no debe de ser ningún problema para un asesino como tú. Pero recuerda que no queremos que haya nada que nos involucre.

- Descuide, recuerda que soy un asesino perfecto. – Les respondió sonriéndoles ampliamente con malicia. – Tienen mi palabra de que ni siquiera sabrán quien los mató.

- ¡Excelente! – Exclamó con energía el hombre delgado. – Es lo que se merecen esos idiotas por permitir que los bárbaros ensucien nuestras tierras.

- Oye. – Le murmuró el otro con cautela. – Cuida tus palabras, recuerda que Himura…

- Si se refiere por lo de mi esposa, no hay problema. – Interrumpió con gentileza, mientras admiraba el reflejo del techo en su copa. – No tengo ningún problema en que hablen mal de los extranjeros. A mí tampoco me agradan….

- Menos mal. – Comentó el hombre delgado, riendo. – Apropósito, siempre he tenido curiosidad. ¿Cuál es la historia de tu mujer?

Kenjiro rió un poco al oír esa pregunta, mientras comenzaba a servirse un poco más de alcohol.

- ¿Su historia? No es nada en especial. Un idiota holandés engaño a la idiota de su madre. La sedujo, la embarazó, y él se largo a su país, dejándola con una niña de cabellos rojizos. La idiota mujer me la entregó como esposa cuando era aún una niña por no querer lidiar con el problema de criar sola a la hija de un occidental más tiempo, y bueno, es eso básicamente.

- Qué atrocidad, eso quiere decir que te acuestas con genes holandeses. – Comentó con algo de disgusto el hombre delgado.

- ¿Entonces es por eso que simpatizas con nuestra causa Himura? ¿Deseas vengar que un occidental se haya burlado de la madre de tu esposa?

Kenjiro bajó de golpe su copa, azotándola contra la mesa y provocando que varias gotas transparentes saltaran fuera de ella y salpicarán la mesa. Se les quedó viendo fijamente con una expresión fría, misma que intimido un poco a los dos hombres. Sin embargo, de pronto comenzó a reír con fuerza, aparentemente muy divertido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Por supuesto que no. – Contestó entre risas. – Me importa muy poco algo como eso. Me importa muy poco lo que le haya pasado a la madre de mi esposa, ni siquiera me importa mucho ella. Si yo "simpatizo" con su causa, es sólo por dinero.

Los tres rieron juntos tomando sake como señal del trato hecho.

- ¡Oye Himura! – Gritó de pronto el encargado desde la puerta del restaurante, llamando la atención del samurái. – Tu hija viene a buscarte.

- ¿Mi Hija? – Preguntó confundido y luego dio un último trago antes de ponerse de pie. – Espérenme un momento, no tardo.

El hombre caminó hacía la puerta del restaurante mientras sus dos clientes seguían bebiendo y comentaban entre ellos sobre el trabajo.

Afuera, recargada sobre una pared esperándolo, se encontraba Satomi, que al escucharlo acercarse volteó a verlo y se colocó frente a él.

- ¿Qué quieres Satomi? – Le preguntó con algo de fastidio al verla. – ¿No te he dicho que no molestes cuando estoy aquí? ¿Acaso te mandó tu madre?

- Padre, ¡¿es cierto lo que me dijo Shinta?! – Preguntó con un tono fuerte de pronto sin rodeos.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Contestó él a su vez, mirándola confundido.

- ¡¿Es cierto que lleva a Shinta para que lo vea como mata a las personas?!

Ese comentario llenó de sorpresa al señor Himura, quien miraba hacía todos lados y hacía atrás para asegurarse de que nadie la había escuchado. Ninguna persona parecía haberlos volteado a ver, ni el encargado de la taberna ni ninguno de los clientes. Tomó a su hija rápidamente del brazo y la jaló hacía un lugar lejos de ahí, donde no los pudieran escuchar. Llegaron a un callejón oscuro y solitario, y la arrojó hacía el interior con algo de violencia. Se asomó hacía afuera para asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera o los viera.

- Bien, aquí podremos hablar. – Dijo Kenjiro una vez que se aseguró de que no había nadie. – ¿De que hablas Satomi?

- Shinta me lo dijo padre. – Contestó con firmeza, mirándola fijamente. – Me dijo que todas esas ocasiones que usted y él se ausentaban era porque lo llevaba a ver como mataba personas ¡¿Es un asesino?!

- ¿Con que Shinta te dijo? – Kenjiro rió un poco, mirando hacia la calle de reojo. – le dije que no dijera nada, pero bueno, sólo tiene cinco años después de todo.

Satomi se sobresaltó al oírlo decir eso… ¿Acaso era cierto?

- Mira mocosa. – Prosiguió el samurái con molestia. – Me he dedicado a esto desde antes de que tú nacieras. Ser un samurái de clase media o baja en esta era de supuesta paz es lo más aburrido y poco productivo que existe. Si no hay guerras ni peleas entre los Daimyo, los samuráis somos inútiles. Pero siempre habrá personas que otros desearán "borrar" del mapa entre las sombras, y dispuestos a pagar por ellos; en especial en esta nueva época tan divertida que se avecina.

Conforme seguía hablando y hablando, pronunciando palabra tras palabra, la excitación y la malicia que surgía en sus ojos se volvía más y más fuerte, tanto que la pequeña se comenzaba a sentir intimidada, dando inconscientemente pasos hacía atrás, hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared.

- Muchos creen que es sólo un trabajo, pero para mí es más que eso: es una forma de vida. Ésta es la forma de mostrar la superioridad de uno, el ser el más fuerte. Tú no puedes entenderlo porque solo eres una niña. A parte, es esto lo que nos da comida, así que no te quejes. Tarde o temprano te tenías que enterar, ya tienes diez años así que es mejor que lo superes.

Luego de decirle todo eso de manera directa y sin el menor grano de arrepentimiento, se giró dispuesto a salir del callejón y dejar a su atónita y estupefacta hija ahí mismo.

Satomi era incapaz de reaccionar; ni siquiera podía moverse. No podía creerlo, su padre era un asesino, un asesino a sangre fría que mataba a quien fuera por dinero, y ni siquiera tenía miedo de decirlo. Su padre, ese hombre que toda su vida le inspiró un tremendo miedo pero que siempre pensó que al menos era un hombre justo, era el más ruin y malvado de los hombres, que no sólo mataba gente sino que además lo disfrutaba.

- Puedo… llegar a comprender eso. – Susurró muy despacio la niña después de unos segundos, pero Kenjiro fue capaz de oírla. Se detuvo justo a la entrada del callejón y la volteó a ver por encima de su hombro. – Aunque sea sólo una niña, una mocosa como dice… lo crea… o no, puedo llegar a entender lo que dices… Pero, ¡¿Por qué llevar a Shinta con usted?!... ¡¿Por qué hace que él vea todo eso?!, es sólo un niño…

- Eres una tonta. – Le contestó sin moverse de su lugar. – Shinta es un niño ahora, pero en unos años, cuando este conflicto esté en su clímax, será un hombre, y yo quiero que Shinta sea mi sucesor, quiero que sea un asesino tan bueno como yo.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

- Si desde esta edad comienza ver que es el uso de la espada y como usarla para derrotar a cualquiera, sé que se convertirá en el mejor de todos, en el mejor asesino de todos los tiempos. Sí, él lo hará…

- ¡No, no lo haga Padre!, ¡Shinta no puede ser un asesino como usted! – Le gritó la niña con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras se le aproximaba hacía él con desesperación.

- ¿Tú que sabes?, él es mi hijo, así que es lógico que yo lo haga un asesino como yo si así lo deseo.

- ¡Entonces hágalo conmigo! – Gritó Satomi, aferrándose de la manga del traje de su padre. – Yo me convertiré en el asesino que usted quiere, mataré a quien me diga y te ayudaré en lo que quiera, pero por favor… no haga que Shinta tenga que ver eso, no haga que Shinta se convierta en un asesino… Él es un niño muy bueno y puro.

- ¡¿Tú?! – Exclamó realmente molesto ante tal petición de su parte. Con su mano izquierda la golpeó en la mejilla con tal fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo con ese sólo movimiento; su mejilla estaba totalmente roja después de recibir tal golpe.

- ¡Tú eres una mocosa insolente, tonta y débil!, es más, fue tu maldita culpa por lo que Shinta tiene este destino, así que no me reclames a mí. De haber nacido hombre en lugar de ser una estúpida mujer, tú mi primogénita, serías mi sucesor. Pero no, tu madre no me dio un hijo varón… Aún después que le hice el maldito favor de hacerla mi mujer cuando nadie en este país la volteaba a ver siquiera por su maldita apariencia, ni siquiera fue capaz de darme un hijo hombre la primera vez. Pero ahora que tengo a Shinta no lo dejaré, así que de una vez déjate de cosas y vete a la casa.

Y después de so se fue una vez más en dirección a la taberna, dejando a su hija ahí tirada en el suelo, incluso un poco aturdida por la fuerza de ese golpe. Satomi comenzó a llorar de pronto, mojando la tierra debajo de ella con sus lágrimas.

- "Si fuera fuerte..." – Comenzó a pensar Satomi sin levantarse. – "Si fuera fuerte, podría haberme revelado contra mi padre desde hace mucho… Si fuera fuerte podría haber salvado a Shinta de esto, llevármelo lejos de él… Pero no, no puedo, porque soy débil..."

Satomi se quedó largo tiempo ahí, pensando en muchas cosas; en su padre, en su hermano, en su madre y en ella misma. Todo este tiempo había visto a su padre como su padre, y ahora ni siquiera estaba segura de quien era ella misma. ¿Era la hija mayor de un samurái de clase media? ¿La hija mayor de una mujer con un padre extranjero? ¿O la hija no deseada de un asesino a sangre fría a quién no le importaba? Todo lo que conocía parecía una mentira, todo lo que creía ya no parecía más que una simple broma.

Pero no podía dejar todo ahí. A duras penas logró ponerse de pie y se secar sus lágrimas. Con postura firme miró hacía el cielo, como ligeros tonos anaranjados comenzaban a cubrirlo.

Shinta se encontraba afuera de la casa tratando de hacer bailar el trompo que le había dado, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo había logrado. Los pasos cercanos de su hermana se hicieron notar por el pequeño, haciéndolo darse media vuelta y verla; su rostro y ropas aún estaban manchados de tierra por la caída.

- ¡Onee-chan! – Dijo sorprendido el niño mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacía ella. – ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

- No es nada… sólo me caí. – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa muy leve. – ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Está adentro… - Exclamó con duda el niño, mirando fijamente su mejilla roja.

Satomi entró a la casa con pasos lentos, dejando afuera a un confundido Shinta que lo seguía con la vista mientras se alejaba de él.

Su madre se encontraba sentada comiendo ella sola. Al sentirla entrar, giró su vista hacía ella con una expresión seria. Guardó silencio un par de segundos, mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo, como analizando su estado.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Le preguntó su madre con dureza en su tono.

- Fui a buscar a papá.

- Ya sabes que no puedes molestarlo cuando está haciendo negocios hija. – Agregó de pronto mirando de nuevo al frente, aparentemente no poniéndole la menor importancia al golpe de su mejilla y sus ropas sucias. – Vamos, siéntate a comer.

- Madre, no quiero comer, quiero hablar contigo ahora. – Le dijo de golpe con firmeza, apretando un poco sus puños. – Madre, ¡¿tú sabías que a mi padre le pagan por matar personas a sangre fría?!

La expresión que su madre puso fue de gran sorpresa al oírla pronunciar esa pregunta. Ella esperaba que esa sorpresa fuera por no haberlo sabido y no porque ella lo supiera ahora.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Le preguntó sorprendida su madre con un escaso hilo de voz, aún sin atreverse a voltearla a ver.

- No sólo se dedica a matar personas, ahora lleva a Shinta a que lo acompañe y vea como asesina, y todo eso para que se convierta en un asesino como él en el futuro. ¡¿Tú sabías de eso?!

Su madre escuchaba todo lo que le decía sin voltear a verla, fijando sus ojos por competo en las llamas de la hoguera en la que se calentaba la comida. Mientras la escuchaba, se podía ver como apretaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas, aferrándose a su kimono.

- ¿Có... Cómo te enteraste de eso? – Le preguntó con un tono de voz casi de enojo, pero también con pena o vergüenza.

- Shinta me lo dijo, y cuando fui a hablar con mi padre él me lo confirmó – Satomi colocó su mano sobre su mejilla, en el lugar justo en el que le había pegado su padre. – Y después me pegó…

- ¿Por qué Satomi? – Mencionó su madre de pronto. – ¿Por qué nunca fuiste como una niña de tu edad?, ¿por qué no pudiste quedarte callada y no meterte en estas cosas?, ¿Por qué siempre tuviste que ser más adelantada que todos y siempre estar despierta a lo que pasaba?, a los demás niños es fácil ocultarles las cosas, engañarlos y decirles mentiras, pero siempre fuiste tan problemática en este asunto...

Fue en ese momento, basándose en esos comentarios, en el que Satomi se dio cuenta de que su madre sí sabía de todo esto, y de seguro lo supo todo el tiempo.

- ¡Entonces sí lo sabías! – Le gritó Satomi con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – ¡Sí sabías que todo esto pasaba!, ¡y no hiciste nada!, ¡¿Acaso no te importa Shinta?!

- ¡No te atrevas a decir que no me importa! – Le gritó su madre de pronto, volteándola a ver con firmeza de un segundo a otro. En ese momento, Satomi vio que también su madre estaba llorando.

- Mamá...

- Tú y Shinta me importan más de lo que tú crees. Ustedes dos son mi vida, son mis hijos. Pero dime, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿qué querías tú que hiciera?, sí hacía cualquier cosa por detenerlo, temía por mi vida, y por la tuya. Por eso tampoco te lo dije a ti. Lo único que tu padre quería de mí era un hijo varón, y ahora que lo tiene nosotras ya no le importamos. Un día de estos, cuando ya piense que no le servimos, nos matará y se irá con Shinta ¿Acaso crees que ha sido fácil para mí? Tú no sabes lo que es despertar cada día y pensar que posiblemente ese sea el último día que tengas de vida. Ha sido una maldición todos estos años, una carga muy pesada... Pero eso a mí no me importa; lo que en verdad me importa es que ustedes también tengan que cargar con ella.

- No te preocupes por eso… – Se escuchó una voz de pronto afuera de la casa. – Si es un gran peso para ustedes dos, yo las liberaré de él.

Las dos se giraron sorprendidas hacía la puerta y vieron como Shinta entraba, acompañado de su padre frente a él. La expresión del samurái era seria, dura y hasta cierto punto llena de enojo, con una sonrisa maliciosa que inspiraba un gran miedo, un miedo que casi congelaba los nervios de las dos mujeres.

- ¡Padre, yo...! – Trató de explicar Satomi pero su padre no la dejó.

- ¡Silencio!, ya sabía que tarde o temprano ustedes dos me comenzarían a estorbar. No son más que un par de mujeres entrometidas y tontas. – Mientras decía eso, comenzaba a desenvainar su espada lentamente. – Shinta y yo nos iremos a Kyoto. Hay mucho dinero esperándonos haya, y ustedes nos estorbarían en el camino, como siempre lo han hecho, pero ya no me estorbarán… Pues las mataré a las dos aquí mismo y me iré con mi hijo a convertirlo en un verdadero hombre.

Satomi se quedó congelada viendo como la larga y brillante hoja de su espada se asomaba ante ella. Nunca antes la había visto tan de cerca desenvainada. Su padre nunca les dejaba tocarla, y nunca la sacaba cuando estaba en la casa. ¿Era cierto lo que había dicho? ¿Las va a matar…?

- ¡¿Y un verdadero hombre es el que mata personas por diversión?! – Le respondió su esposa con un grito de furia.

- ¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz!

- Ojala pudieras decir que lo haces sólo por dinero, eso al menos tendría un poco de sentido, ¡¿pero acaso le has dicho a alguien como has matado a gente sólo por divertirte como lo hiciste con mi madre?!, ¡¿De cómo abusaste de mí luego de eso maldito desgraciado?!

- ¡Silencio estúpida malagradecida!

Kenjiro levantó de golpe su espada justo frente a su esposa con la clara intención de atacarla, pero antes de que pudiera realizar su movimiento, Satomi pareció actuar por simple reflejo, abalanzándose contra sus piernas y tumbándolo al suelo. Satomi tomó a Shinta de la mano de inmediato, y junto con su madre, salieron corriendo de la casa, mientras adentro Kenjiro intentaba recuperarse. Shinta pareció aturdido; no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Vamos!, ¡tenemos que irnos ahora! – Dijo Satomi apuntando al bosque.

- ¿Adonde piensas ir hija? – Le pregunto su madre con seriedad. – No tenemos otro lugar a donde ir.

- ¡Madre...!

De pronto, la madre de Satomi se arrodilló frente a sus hijos, dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno, y luego abrazándolos con fuerza contra ella.

- Por favor Satomi, llévate a tu hermano lo más lejos que puedas. Tienes que protegerlo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida la pequeña al oírla. – Pero madre...

- Escucha, pueden salvarse ustedes y me puedo salvar yo, pero no los tres. Mi vida ya no tiene ninguna importancia, no la ha tenido desde hace muchos años. Lo único bueno que hice desde que nací fue darles la vida a ustedes dos, y no quiero arruinar eso también. Ustedes apenas están comenzando a vivir en este mundo, y les depara un futuro mucho mejor que el mío. Por eso tienes que irte Satomi, irte y vivir.

Los ojos de Satomi se cubrieron de lágrimas mientras escuchaba todas esas palabras, tomando con fuerza la mano de su pequeño hermano. Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, pudo ver a través de la puerta como la figura de su padre se ponía una vez más de pie. Su madre también lo vio, así que rápidamente se paró y le gritó a sus hijos que se fueran ahora. Satomi, aún con sus ojos llorosos, comenzó a correr como nunca en dirección al bosque, jalando a Shinta con ella.

La mujer de cabellos claros los vio alejarse lo más que pudo, intentando mantener la mayor calma posible. Sin embargo, la verdad era que por dentro estaba muerta del miedo y de la tristeza. Lo que había dicho era cierto: lo único bueno que hizo en toda su vida era esos dos pequeños. Su madre nunca la quiso, y de hecho la despreciaba por la historia tan horrible que se encontraba detrás de su concepción. Nunca le dio un buen trato, ni una palabra de amor; la trataba más como si fuera una sirvienta. Cuando tenía apenas doce años, ya estaba buscándole con quien casarla para alejarla de ella, dejándola a final de cuentas en las manos de ese maldita hombre que lo único que hizo en los últimos once años fue arruinarle cada vez más la vida, terminando con asesinar a su propia madre enfrente de sus ojos sólo para que _"dejara de quejarse de lo mal que la trató"_.

Ahora todo eso iba a acabar. Ella bien lo sabía en el momento en el que los dos niños se perdieron en el bosque: iba a morir. Dieciocho años de desgracias, y sólo cinco de ligera felicidad al tener a su lado a dos hermosos niños, terminarían esa noche. Cuando Kenjiro salió, ella se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta con sus brazos extendidos hacía los lados, cubriéndole el paso.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino! – Le gritó él lleno de rabia. – ¡Él es mi hijo y no puedes evitar que haga de él lo que yo quiera!

- Tal vez no puedo detenerte… – Le contestó ella a su vez, intentando mantener la mayor firmeza posible. – Pero mientras mi cuerpo se mantenga de pie, podré evitar que avances y hacer que Shinta se alejé de ti un poco más. Con eso me bastará para morir en paz.

- Si así lo quieres...

Sin vacilar siquiera un poco, abalanzó su arma contra ella como lo hubiera hecho contra cualquiera otra victima. El filo de su espada le atravesó vientre por completo, hasta salir por su espalda. De su boca surgió un poco de sangre que resbalaba por un lado de su mentón, y su mirada se quedó vacía por completo.

- Siempre supiste que las cosas terminarían así, ¿no es así? – Le susurraba con malicia justo a lado de su oído. – Desde que viste lo que hice con tu estúpida madre. En ese entonces creí que serías más agradecida, pero en lugar de eso me insultaste... En lugar de haberte golpeado en aquel entonces, debí de haberte matado, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas. Pero bueno, tengo que admitir que fuiste una mujer muy hermosa… Y tu cuerpo me encantaba. Te extrañaré… mi amor…

De un solo jalón, Kenjiro retiró su arma del cuerpo de la mujer con fuerza, provocándole un gran dolor con ese movimiento. Ella cayó de golpe al suelo de rodillas, y luego llevó su mano derecha a su herida, manchando ésta con su sangre. Sin embargo, aún no se resignaba a caer muerta, ni quitarse de su camino. Con sus últimas fuerzas, tomó su hakama con su mano libre, intentando de alguna manera detenerlo.

- Siempre fuiste una tonta, y una terca... – Susurró Kenjiro con algo de fastidio.

Para acabar de una vez, el hombre alzó su espada hacía el cielo, y luego la bajó con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándola con el filo directo en el hombro derecho, hiriéndola hasta casi cortarle todo el brazo. La sangre brotó con fuerza de su herida, salpicándolo por completo. Ese último golpe fue letal. La mujer ya no pudo resistir y cayó muerta, no sin antes asegurándose de poder caer al frente, cayendo a la vez sobre él. Molestó, Kenjiro la empujó con fuerza hacía el frente, haciendo que cayera boca arriba, completamente inmóvil. Su traje había quedado manchado casi por completo de sangre, así como el filo de su arma. Pero esto pareció no importarle. Pasando por encima de su ya muerta esposa, se fue rápidamente al bosque, en busca de sus dos hijos.

Para ese entonces, Satomi y Shinta estaban corriendo ya muy adentrados en el bosque. Satomi volteaba constantemente hacía atrás de ella para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía, y luego a ver a su pequeño hermano sin soltarlo ni un segundo de su mano. La cara de Shinta reflejaba tristeza, preocupación, pero sobretodo gran confusión. No había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que comenzaron a correr, e incluso desde antes de eso, durante la despedida de su madre, había permanecido muy callado. De seguro él no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero lo sentía, sentía que algo estaba muy mal.

Shinta y Satomi se pararon detrás de un árbol para tomar aliento; ella sabía que su padre podría alcanzarlos en cualquier momento. Recargó la cabeza de su hermano contra su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se asomaba de reojo al camino.

- Shinta, corre al pueblo lo más rápido que puedas. – Le dijo entre respiros la pequeña

- ¿Qué dices? – Shinta la volteó a ver sin entender.

- Si corremos los dos nos moveremos muy lento. Tú sólo puedes correr más rápido que yo, ¿recuerdas que siempre que te me escapabas y te perseguía no podía alcanzarte? Si corro contigo te atrasarás, y si yo lo detengo te daré tiempo de escapar.

- ¡No!, ¡No Onee-chan!

- Escúchame Shinta, él no te quiere matar a ti, me quiere matar a mí y llevarte. Si nos atrapa a los dos, me matará y te convertirá en un asesino. Mi madre no quiere que eso pase, y yo tampoco. Si lo distraigo tú puedes huir, y así no cumplirá su cometido. Es mejor que me mate y que tú huyas a que me mate y te lleve con él. Tú debes de irte, ser libre y decidir tu propio destino…

- Pero Satomi-neesan…

- ¡¡Shinta!!, ¡¡deja de contradecir a tu hermana y vete ahora!!

Los gritos repentinos asustaron al pequeño niño, haciéndolo retroceder y caer sentado al suelo. Después de unos segundos, aún con su mente hecha una confesión y sin saber que hacer en realidad, decidió hacerle caso y salir corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

Satomi no quería verlo alejarse, en su lugar bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar; sabía que iba a morir y que no volvería a ver nunca más a su pequeño hermano. Que triste debe de ser para un niño de sólo diez años saber que va a morir. Levantó la mirada de pronto al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, aplastando la hierba del suelo. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza mientras lo escuchaba acercarse poco a poco. Ella sabía muy bien que era él. Lentamente le dio la vuelta el árbol y volteó en dirección a donde se encontraba su casa, en dirección de donde venía su padre. Él se acercaba a donde estaba con su espada en mano, con la hoja de ésta manchada con la sangre de su última victima. Al ver su arma y sus ropas, Satomi supo lo que había pasado.

- La mataste... la mataste... – Murmuró la niña con la mirada perdida en el filo.

- Así es. – Le contestó con una sonrisa llena de malicia. – Era una mujer terca y sobre todo estúpida y débil, así como tú. Enserio creyó que podía detenerme; pobre ilusa. Ahora tú sufrirás el mismo destino. Dime, ¿dónde esta Shinta?

- No… No te… te lo diré. – Le dijo susurrando, trabándose un poco por el enorme miedo que la inundaba. – no… dejaré que conviertas a Shinta en un hombre malo como tú. Yo, Yo...

- ¡¿Tú qué?! – La interrumpió con un tono agresivo, asustándola un poco más.

Satomi permaneció en silencio por largo rato, intentando ganar valor. Su respiración era muy agitada, su pulso se aceleraba y su frente comenzaba a sudar. A duras penas comenzó a levantar su cara, apreciando toda la vestimenta oscura y manchada de su padre, hasta poder verlo a los ojos.

- Yo… te… detendré... – Susurró en voz baja, temblando ligeramente mientras lo decía, pero notándose una considerable firmeza para su situación.

Ante tal decisión por parte de su hija, Kenjiro sólo pudo responder con una risa de burla. Se reía de ella mientras de un movimiento rápido hacía a un lado su espada, haciendo que parte de la sangre que había en ella cayera sobre la hierba. Luego, lentamente caminó hacía donde estaba la pequeña, aún riéndose por sus palabras.

- ¿Qué tú me vas a detener?, no me digas, ¿tú?, ¿una débil mocosa que sólo tienes diez años y para lo único que sirves es para hacer mandados?, debí haberte matado desde el día en que naciste, en el momento en que me enteré que eras una mujer. Pero no, no lo hice, y ahora voy a corregir ese error.

Satomi no se movió, ni tampoco trató de evitar que su padre la atacara. Ella se quedó ahí, parada entre su padre y el árbol, pegando su espalda por completo a éste, sin apartarle la vista ni un segundo mientras él se le acercaba. Cuando ya estuvo frente a ella, Satomi bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando recibir el golpe que acabaría con todo.

- ¿No piensas correr? – le preguntó su padre con seriedad.

- No. – Respondió ella. – Si lo hiciera deshonraría el sacrificio de mi madre y probaría que lo que tú dices es verdad.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Qué yo soy débil...

- Bien, parece que empiezas a agarrar valor niña. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre fuiste muy valiente… Lastima que fuiste una niña, hubieras sido un buen asesino. – En ese momento, levantó su espada listo para hacer un golpe vertical de arriba a abajo, directo a la cabeza de su propia hija. – Salúdame a tu madre.

Iba abalanzar la espada contra ella, la hoja ya estaba prácticamente sobre su cabeza, pero algo la salvó, pues se detuvo a pocos centímetros de terminar. Satomi abrió los ojos, totalmente vidriosos y llenos de lagrimas. Al voltear a ver a su padre, vio que éste estaba viendo hacía atrás, por encima de su hombro derecho; había escuchado la voz de alguien.

- Los pecados de una persona que disfruta matar a las personas sólo pueden ser superados por los pecados de una persona que disfruta matar a su familia... – Se escuchó de pronto detrás del asesino y éste se dio media vuelta rápidamente.

Entre todas las sombras, entre todos los troncos, como si se tratara de un espectro a la mitad del camino, apareció la figura de una persona que caminaba lentamente hacía el frente, hasta colocarse frente a Satomi y su padre.

- Dios es muy sabio y bondadoso – agregó el hombre que acababa de llegar – Él tuvo que hacer que mi camino cruzará justamente esta noche por aquí, y esto es para que por fin recibas el Castigo del Cielo, Kenjiro Himura...

Se trataba de un joven; no podía tener más de quince años. Su cabello era rubio, muy claro, casi parecía blanco, un color de cabello claramente extranjero como el de Satomi, su madre y su hermano. Su piel era blanca, casi transparente. Tenía puesto un abrigo largo que le llegaba casi a los tobillos, de color negro con unos guantes blancos en sus manos y unos anteojos frente a sus ojos que parecían reflejar por completo la luz de la luna. En su mano izquierda traía una espada, enfundada en una vaina de color café, aparentemente hecha de madera fina, más alargada que las fundas normales por lo que el arma también tenía que ser larga. El protector en la empuñadura parecía ser de oro, así como la punta de ésta, que parecía además tener gravada una figura de dos líneas, una horizontal y otra vertical que se entrelazaban: una cruz.

La voz del misterioso joven era profunda pero hermosa; parecía radiar una gran ternura. Con el dedo medio de su mano derecha, se acomodó los anteojos y levantó la mirada hacía el frente.

- ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! – Le preguntó el padre de Satomi gritándole. A pesar del tono agresivo, el extraño no pareció perder la serenidad.

- Yo soy el mensajero de Dios, el encargado de aplicarles a personas como usted el Castigo del Cielo.

- ¿El Castigo del Cielo? – Murmuró Satomi en voz baja.

- ¿El Mensajero de Dios?, no me hagas reír, ¿acaso eres uno de esos tontos frailes occidentales?, mejor vete de aquí niño, ve a rezar a otro lugar.

- Me temo que no es posible. – Respondió el joven. – Kenjiro Himura, has cometido crímenes graves contra occidentales y japoneses por igual, incluyendo cristianos inocentes. Es por eso que he venido a acabar de una vez con tu espada asesina.

Kenjiro lo miró confundido, analizando las palabras que le acababa de decir. Después de un rato una sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

- Ya entiendo, ¿así que de eso se trata? ¿Te contrataron para venir a matarme? Por favor, hubieran podido pagar a alguien mejor a una niñita con sus arrapos.

- Te equivocas, no lo hice por dinero. No puedo dejar que siga manchando la Tierra Sagrada del Señor con la sangre de inocentes. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo... – Mientras decía esto, movía su mano derecha hacía su frente, luego en línea recta hasta su vientre, a su hombro izquierda y luego a su hombro derecho - ... qué el Castigo del Cielo caiga sobre usted...

El joven tomó con su mano derecha la empuñadura de su espada y lentamente la fue desenfundado. La hoja de la espada era más alargada de lo normal y brillaba como si fuera diamante, limpia y pura, como un tesoro de color blanco. Himura, al ver que parecía tener intención de atacarlo, se comenzó a reír burlándose de él.

- No me digas, ¿ahora los religiosos juegan a ser asesino?, pobre diablo. Veamos que tan fuerte es tu Dios muchachito.

Kenjiro se acercó al extraño con una mirada maliciosa, sosteniendo con fuerza su espada al frente. El joven no perdió la serenidad al ver como el asesino se acercaba a él; al contrario, se encontraba muy tranquilo, parado sin mover ni un musculo. El padre de Satomi abalanzó su hoja contra el joven, el cual rápidamente, sin mover ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, levantó su mano derecha en la que tenía su espada, cubriéndose del ataque. Himura se sorprendió al ver este movimiento tan preciso, y en especial como fue que lo detuvo sosteniendo su espada con una sola mano y sin moverse siquiera de su lugar.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Mencionó atónito, y acto seguido retrocedió rápidamente.

- Mientras el poder de Dios me proteja, el arma de los pecadores no tocará mi cuerpo. – Le respondió el joven con una voz profunda.

El extraño tomó ahora la iniciativa de ataque, abalanzándose hacía su enemigo y embistiéndolo con movimientos rápidos, los cuales Kenjiro trataba de detener a duras penas. Después de cubrirse los ataques del joven durante algún tiempo, dio un salto hacía atrás, colocándose a varios metros de él, intentando ganar distancia y poder tomar aire.

- ¡Mocoso insolente!, ¡Ahora verás de lo que es capaz Kenjiro Himura! – Le gritó molesto mientras se le acercaba con velocidad, teniendo su espada colocada de su lado izquierdo.

Con un movimiento circular de izquierda a derecha, trató de dar un corte justo a la altura del estomago de su objetivo. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, éste desapareció del frente sin dejar rastro. Para cuando Kenjiro se dio cuenta de su ubicación, ya se encontraba justo sobre su cabeza, impulsándose hacía el frente para luego caer justo detrás de él y a pocos metros frente a Satomi. Luego de eso, el joven alzó su mirada, mostrándole a la pequeña unos hermosos ojos azules a través del cristal de sus anteojos.

Satomi se le quedó viendo fijamente, admirando por completo su rostro, su cabello, sus anteojos, sus ojos. Era totalmente diferente a cualquiera persona que había visto… Era como un hermoso ángel.

- No te resistas Kenjiro Himura. – Le comenzó a decir el misterioso joven sin voltear a verlo. – Mejor acepta el castigo del Cielo, para que así tus pecados sean limpiados.

- ¡¿Qué acaso estás loco?! – Le gritó enojado mientras se giraba hacía él. – Deja de decir tonterías, ¡Mejor tú no te resistas para que te dé una muerte rápida!

Una vez más, Kenjiro se abalanzó rápidamente hacía el joven, el cual seguía dándole la espalda sin importarle que él estaba decidido a tratar de atacarlo otra vez.

- ¡Cuidado! – Le gritó Satomi con preocupación.

- Así lo ha decidido usted... – le dijo en voz baja para luego girarse hacía él a gran velocidad, moviendo su espada de izquierda a derecha en un movimiento circular. – Qué así sea…

Con ese movimiento cubrió con gran facilidad el ataque que Kenjiro estaba apunto de propinar. Luego, tomó su espada con las dos manos para propinar más fuerza, haciendo que el filo de su arma cortara con gran facilidad la de la katana de Kenjiro. Pero no sólo eso, pues justo cuando se rompió la hoja continuó su camino, haciendo una cortada horizontal justo a la mitad del estomago de su atacante, provocando una profunda herida. Kenjiro, incrédulo, cayó al suelo de rodillas, agarrándose el abdomen con su mano izquierda, mientras su herida comenzaba a sangrar con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo… pudiste…? – Murmuró con un hilo de voz por el gran dolor que sentía. – ¿Quién rayos… eres…?

- Ya se lo dije. – Le contestó el extraño con seriedad, colocando hoja frente a su rostro, de tal manera que el propio Kenjiro podía ver el reflejo de sus ojos en ella. – Soy el Mensajero de Dios…

Kenjiro alzó sus ojos dudoso hacía él muchacho, notando como el cristal de sus anteojos brillaban por el reflejo de la luna, y sus cabellos rubios se movían lentamente de un lado a otro.

- Sa… tomi… - Murmuró muy despacio, mientras bajaba su mirada hacía su hija. Satomi estaba sentada frente al árbol mirando todo con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, llena de terror y de miedo. Su mirada estaba totalmente centrada en el rostro casi moribundo de su padre. – Ayúdame… hija… Soy tu padre… No puedes dejar que este tipo me mate…

Satomi no pronunció ni una palabra, ni siquiera se movía. Estaba totalmente congelada, con su mirada perdida, totalmente vacía.

- No te quedes… Parada… ¡haz algo hija! – Le gritó como pudo. – Lamento haberte dicho… esas cosas… Tú eres mi hija, por diez años te alimente y cuide… Satomi… - A pesar de sus ruegos y llamados, Satomi no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo; parecía encontrarse en shock. – ¡Maldita sea!, ¡No te quedes viendo mocosa estúpida!

Los ojos de Kenjiro se llenaron de furia y de golpe pareció intentar lanzársele encima como una fiera. Satomi se pegó por completo contra el tronco, petrificándose del miedo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de mover de su lugar, pues el extraño salvador, que tenía su arma justo debajo de la barbilla de Kenjiro, movió de golpe su arma hacía arriba, dando un sablazo con fuerza de abajo hacía arriba, haciendo un cortada que casi partía en dos la cabeza del asesino desde abajo, entrando por debajo del rostro y saliendo por la frente.

Kenjiro ni siquiera sintió nada, simplemente cayó muerto de inmediato en la tierra, quedando su rostro, cortado a escasos centímetros de donde Satomi estaba. Las heridas comenzaron a sangrar con velocidad, cubriendo por completo la tierra debajo de él. Satomi siguió de la misma manera, totalmente atónita, ahora admirando en rostro muerto de su padre, siendo incapaz de retirar su mirada de él.

Después de haber terminado este combate con gran rapidez, el ganador acercó su mano izquierda a uno de sus bolsillo, de donde sacó un pequeño pañuelo de color blanco, que tenía bordada en una de sus esquinas la figura de una cruz dorada.

- Si piensas llorar por él, no te detendré. – Mencionó el joven, al tiempo que pasaba el pañuelo por toda la hoja de su espada, limpiándola por completo de la sangre perteneciente a la última victima de su filo. – No deseaba que alguien inocente como tú fuera testigo de un acto como éste. Pero un hombre que mata a su esposa y luego trata de matar a su propia hija no merece las lágrimas de nadie.

La pequeña, sin salir de su estado, alzó la mirada tímidamente hacía el chico rubio, deseando poder decir algo, hacer algo, pero su voz parecía no poder salir de su boca; ni siquiera podía llorar. El extraño guardó de nuevo su espada en la funda y luego caminó hasta colocarse delante de ella. Una vez ahí, extendió su mano derecha, ofreciéndosela para ayudarla a pararse.

- Mejor dale gracias a la Luz de Dios por haberte salvado la vida esta noche…

- ¿La… Luz… de Dios…? – Satomi vio por unos segundos su guante totalmente aturdida. Tímidamente, extendió su mano, colocándola sobre el blanco guante de su salvador.

Los ojos de la pequeña se fueron cerrando lentamente, hasta que su cuerpo perdió por completo las fuerzas, desmayándose y desplomándose de golpe hacía el lado. El Salvador la miró un poco sobresaltado al principio, pero luego notó que sólo estaba inconsciente. De seguro se debía a toda la conmoción.

Miró de nuevo hacía el cuerpo de Kenjiro, y luego hacía el cielo, notando como las nubes empezaban a cubrir la luna.

** FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

** ----------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Capitulo:**

* El personaje de **Shinta Himura** es un personaje original que pertenece al anime **_ "Rurouni Kenshin"_** y a su respectivo creador.

* El resto de los personajes, **Satomi Himura**, **Kenjiro Himura**, la **Madre de Shinta** y **El Salvador**, son personajes originales míos, aunque en la serie original de **_"Rurouni Kenshin"_** y sus OVAs dan a entender en algunas ocasiones que Shinta tuvo una hermana.

* Este capítulo está basado en un Oneshot anterior que había escrito hace mucho titulado igualmente **_"La Luz de Dios"_**.

** ----------------------------------------------**


End file.
